Momentos
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Será extraña, sorprendente, feliz, peligrosa, melancólica, simple... Sin embargo, así de varipointa es la vida. Serie de Drabbles/Viñetas para Bleach. Hay varias parejas aunque la principal es IchiRuki.
1. Bebés

Primera serie de relatos cortos para Bleach por parte de su escritora. Las características de cada relato se especificarán al inicio de cada uno. Son viñetas y/o drabbles debido a la brevedad de cada capítulo.

_**Post Data:**_ _Por cierto, muchas gracias a los asistentes al "1,000 Grullas por Japón", evento que se realizó en mi universidad. El país nipón agradece sus muestras de cariño. Yo fui feliz con las flores que me regalaron en el puesto de Ikebana._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Experiencias serias que provocan risa".

**Género:** Familia/Humor

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Bebés**

En el supermercado se encontraba una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos violáceos haciendo las compras, a quien después de unos segundos supe distinguir, era Kurosaki Rukia.

La chica en cuestión llevaba por sobre la bolsa de comprados uno de esos dispositivos que usan los médicos y otras personas para que los puedan localizar en casos de urgencia.

Acercándome a ella, agité mi mano para saludarla, al instante me reconoció:

-¡Hola! Que sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces aquí Rukia-San?, ¿y ese aparatito?, ¿no me digas al fin le ayudarás a tu esposo en las labores de enfermería?

-No es eso Yoruichi-San, este dispositivo es prestado; puesto que su dueño es mi marido. Lo que sucede es que hoy y por primera vez, Ichigo se quedó en casa solo con Masaki, nuestra bebé. Y pues, quiere estar seguro de poder localizarme en cualquier momento…

Al final, ambas soltamos una carcajada. Pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Y es que una cosa es _**traer**_ al mundo a tu hijo y otra muy diferente es _**cuidar**_ a un bebé cuando ya está en el mundo.

¡Feliz día Ichigo!


	2. Malentendidos

Aprovechando que ésta es una serie de relatos cortos, subo el segundo capítulo el día de hoy. ¡Feliz día amables lectores y lectoras! Incluso a aquellos que quieren pasar desapercibidos…

_**Post Data:**_ _Para las personas que leen mis otras ficciones, les aviso que tendrán que esperar unos días más para las actualizaciones. Unos imprevistos (entiéndase los estudios y tesis) me han dejado en stand by con mis escritos. Si estos ven la luz es por su corta extensión._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Kaien

**Resumen:** "A veces por tratar de explicar algo, terminamos confundiendo a las personas".

**Género:** Familia/Humor

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Malentendidos**

Había llegado el momento de hablarle a mi hijo Kaien de 10 años sobre la sexualidad humana (si bien tenía sangre shinigami por sus venas), así que saqué unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca y me preparé muy bien y aún más para cualquier duda que pudiera surgir, en el entendido de que a quien le iba a hablar de sexo era un infante. Al término de nuestra larga charla, el hijo que Rukia y yo teníamos parecía confundido.

-Si algo no te ha quedado claro -le indiqué-, dímelo. No hay preguntas tontas.

-Supongamos que estoy casado -comenzó con cierta vacilación-, mi esposa se encuentra embarazada y tengo que llevarla al hospital a toda prisa. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí comprensivamente, y entonces él inquirió:

-¿Puedo hacer caso omiso de las luces rojas de los semáforos?

-…

Al final, Ichigo hizo el máximo esfuerzo para no caerse del sofá.

¡Suerte Kaien!


	3. Los Destructores

Nuevamente, saludos a las amables lectoras y lectores, incluso a aquellos que quieren pasar desapercibidos, sin dejar reviews o una muestra de que pasaron por aquí… Aquí los dejo con otro corto.

_**Post Data:**_ _¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguir la traducción al español de "Listen to One Story" de los hermanos Kuchiki? No la encuentro por ningún lado. Gracias de antemano._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Sus Hijos

**Resumen:** "Más que niños, ellos parecen una cuadrilla de demolición".

**Género:** Familia/Humor

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Los Destructores**

Un hombre de extravagante cabellera se encontraba con dos chiquillos -de siete y tres años- en una de las ferreterías de Karakura. El hombre en cuestión era Kurosaki Ichigo y los niños sus hijos, Kaien y Masaki. El padre de familia parecía estar sumido en profundas reflexiones cuando el dependiente le preguntó en que podía servirle. De repente, él habló consigo mismo pero en voz alta:

-Sé que necesito algo más, pero no recuerdo qué es. -Respondió el hombre.

-¡Eres lenta, Masaki! -Decía el mayor a la menor, a lo que su hermana le sacó la lengua.

El sujeto miró entonces a sus hijos y agregó:

-Muy bien niños, aparte de la cocina de mamá, la cerradura de mi escritorio y el baño que rompieron donde su tío Byakuya, ¿qué más arruinaron en la semana?

Pobre cartera de Ichigo…


	4. Ensoñación

Saludos a **Nany Kuchiki**, **yuuki1801** y **gibybluu** por ser las primeras personas en dejar Reviews, así también agradezco a quienes han agregado esta serie de cortos a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Aquí los dejo con otra historia.

_**Post Data:**_ _¿Alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar la traducción al español de "Listen To One Story"? Nadie me dijo nada anteriormente._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Un primer amor en la escuela".

**Género:** Romance/Humor

**Advertencia:** En un Universo Alterno – AU y es el Pelinaranja quien habla

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Ensoñación**

Cuando llegué del colegio, me quité los zapatos dejando en el suelo la mochila donde cargo mis útiles y cuadernos, me senté en el viejo sofá que tanto me gusta y llamé a mi gato Kon para acariciarlo… Mi madre se hallaba en la cocina y mis hermanas en su cuarto.

No quise almorzar ni hablar con nadie y solo le sostenía la mirada al retrato de Kubo Tite que tengo en la pared. De repente, más allá por la ventana pasó algo tan rápido, que no supe distinguir si fue un ave o una mariposa…

Luego saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón una hoja de cuaderno donde ella me había escrito su nombre.

Es de piel blanca y cabello negro, con ojos azules como el cielo. Se llama Rukia… Se ríe lindo y tiene nueve años como yo.

Estudia tercer grado y al recordarla en estos momentos, sentí un corrientazo eléctrico por dentro, como si me empezara a doler el estómago del corazón.


	5. Manipulación

Saludos a todas y todos. Si bien hace calor y estoy falta de ideas, presento otro corto de Bleach.

_**Post Data:**_ _¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse Tite para mostrar una señal de vida de Rukia o en su defecto de cualquier Shinigami? ¬¬_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Si quieren obtener un regalo imposible o caro, pregúntenle a Kuchiki Rukia".

**Género:** Romance/Ligero Lime

**Advertencia: **Rukia POV

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Manipulación**

Siempre había soñado con tener un juego de ropa interior de lujo de mi amado Chappy, de esos que había visto en Karakura… Pero sabía que mi queridísimo novio -el imbécil de Ichigo- NUNCA me lo compraría.

Una tarde, con la excusa de dar un paseo lo llevé al Centro Comercial y me aseguré de que pasáramos frente a una tienda.

Le dije que iba a probarme algo solo por diversión, y aunque puso cara de ogro y maldijo por lo bajo, accedió a entrar conmigo.

Ya dentro, usé mis "habilidades". Tomé un conjunto blanco con estampado de Chappy y me dirigí al probador. Contuve mi enojo cuando Ichigo hizo ademan de vomitar a ver al conejo en las bragas y el sostén. Pero fue ahí donde puse a prueba mi persuasión femenina…

Dejé la cortina del probador medio abierta para que pudiera mirarme y de soslayo lo observé. Al principio se sonrojó pero luego se habituó al espectáculo. No obstante, de repente se levantó…

A los minutos, volví a vestirme con mi ropa de calle y fui a buscarlo, cuando me lo encontré en la caja registradora… Puesto que me había comprado lo que YO QUERÍA.

A las pocas horas -en su casa- me volví a poner aquello, solo para que Ichigo me lo quitara…


	6. Esos Ojos

Saludos a las amables lectoras y a los cordiales lectores de esta serie de relatos cortos (drabbles y/o viñetas) de Bürichi. Aquí los dejo con otra historia.

_**Post Data:**_ _¿Alguien que sepa donde descargar la cuarta película de Bleach subtitulada?_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Hay una mirada que me cautiva, la de mi chica".

**Género:** Romance/Más Romance

**Advertencia:** Basado en un poema del escritor salvadoreño Alberto Rivas Bonilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Esos Ojos**

¡Divinos y puros ojos matadores!

Zafiros gemelos

que han embargado todos mis anhelos

y mis ansias todas de locos amores…

Inútil sería buscar en los cielos

astros que irradiaran más limpios fulgores,

y al ver desde el cielo tu resplandor,

las pobres estrellas deben tener celos…

Yo iba por el mundo lleno de amargura;

pero un claro día quiso mi ventura

que te viera en mi larga ruta de dolores…

Y desde ese día

brillan indelebles, fijos, turbadores,

como dos estrellas en el alma mía…

Te amo, Rukia.

F. Ichigo.


	7. Seducción

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el gusto que han adquirido a estos cortos.

**Nany Kuchiki** me alegra que te guste "Momentos", por cierto para el poema "Unos Ojos" solo modifiqué una palabra, ya que en el poema original no dice zafiros sino topacios; **Umee-chan** Rukia somete a Ichigo, de paso gracias por ser fiel lectora de mis relatos, y pues yo también estoy enamorada de Fresa-Sama; **yuuki1801** hay que mostrar el lado más oscuro para salir airosa de las situaciones, gracias por leer; **gibybluu**te agradezco la lectura a mis cortos, pero además de ternura habrá otras emociones en mis historias.

Sin más, aquí dejo otra lectura.

_**Post Data:**_ _¿Quién está suscrito al foro de Stop Rain? Necesito que alguien me conteste ciertas dudas._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime

**Resumen:** "Fidelidad es sinónimo de hogar feliz".

**Género:** Romance/Familia

**Advertencia: **Si bien eso parece a primera vista, les aseguro que NO es IchiHime. Universo Alterno.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Seducción**

La joven secretaria, en abierta coquetería, se paseaba continuamente frente a su superior en el Hospital General de Tokio, el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo.

Con su rostro de muñeca, su silueta escultural y su caminado sinuoso -aunque torpe-, ella era un caramelo que cualquier varón habría degustado a toda costa y completamente.

Pero, Ichigo tenía una esposa, tal vez no tan esbelta y risueña como Inoue Orihime, pero sí digna de ser respetada; por eso se mantuvo firme aún a riesgo de su reputación.

En efecto, en el hospital comenzaron a circular rumores sobre la virilidad de Ichigo.

Pero él pensaba: "Si soy hombre para mi esposa Rukia, no me importa no serlo para otras personas".

Y eso lo hacía más que dichoso… Sobre todo hoy que, Kurosaki Rukia, le dió una gran noticia: ¡Está embarazada! El primer heredero de la familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki hacía acto de presencia…

¡Felicidades futuros padres!


	8. Confusión

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios en esta serie de cortos, así también agradezco a quienes agregan estas historias a sus Alertas y Favoritos.

_**Post Data:**_ _Si tienen alguna sugerencia para otro tema o sentimiento, pueden hacerlo por medio de un Review._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Hay siete ramas del arte, pero se ha descubierto la octava si bien no es del todo perteneciente al género estético: El arte de escuchar".

**Género:** Humor/Lime (¿?)

**Advertencia:** La letra en cursiva son pensamientos. Largo pero no es One-Shot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Confusión**

-¡Papá! ¿Podrías avisarle a Ichi-Nii y Rukia-Chan que bajen a cenar?

-¿Están en el cuarto de Ichigo?

-¿Dónde más?

-Tienes razón, Yuzu querida.

_**Cuarto de Ichigo, 7:00 p.m.**_

-Ah, ah… -Se escuchaban unos jadeos suaves.

-¡Ya te dije que no te muevas tanto, Rukia!

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que me duele, tarado.

-Si no te quedas quieta te dolerás más…

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto. Además, si sigues así… ¡No terminaremos nunca!

-Está bien, no me muevo. Ah, ah… -Nuevamente jadeos reprimidos.

-_¿Ichigo y Rukia-Chan…?_

-Creo que tenías razón, Ichigo. ¡Ya no me lastima tanto!

-¿Lo ves? Ahora si podré terminar. Respira profundo…

-¡Ay…!

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Eso si me dolió! Y bastante.

-Es que estoy a punto se sac…

-¡Ay…! Ten más cuidado.

-No es mi culpa que esto sea grande…

-_¿Será que ellos? No, Ichigo no se atrevería en la casa, no estando sus hermanas aquí… ¿O sí?_

Mientras tanto allá en el comedor…

-Karin-Chan, ¿podrías terminar se acomodar los platos? Papá ya no bajó, iré a ver que lo entretiene.

-Está bien, Yuzu.

-_¿Mi primogénito y mi tercera hija ya…? _-El hombre estaba ruborizado con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-¡Papá! ¿Avisaste que la cena est…?

-Shhh… -Y con un ademán, le indicó que oyera lo que pasaba en el dormitorio.

-Respira hondo, Rukia. Esta es la última estocada.

-Bien… Ah, ah…

-_Hmpf_…

-¡Listo!

-Wow… Nunca me había entrado una tan grande…

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

-¡Papá! ¿Ichi-Nii y Rukia-Chan…? -Habló por lo bajo la menor de los Kurosaki.

-Parece que… -Y el susodicho movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¡Ten cuidado, idiota! Mojarás toda la cama…

-Es necesario… ¡Así podré estar tranquilo!

-_¡Ichigo! _-Padre e Hija estaban rojos y solo acertaban a taparse la boca con ambas manos.

-Bueno, esto es lo último… Rukia, levántate de la cama y ponte esto.

-Muy bien.

-Cuando termines, bajamos al comedor.

-Bien, por cierto… Gracias Ichigo.

-No agradezcas y apúrate. Ya tengo hambre.

-Yo también…

Segundos después, Padre e Hija bajaban de nueva cuenta. Ambos estaban nerviosos y continuaban muy ruborizados.

-¿Yuzu, viejo?, ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Nuestro hermano y Rukia-Chan…!

-Eh… ¿Ellos qué?

-¿Está lista la cena? -Era Ichigo.

-Uhm… Qué bien huele. Claro que está lista. -Era Rukia.

-Siéntense, yo serviré la cena. No sé qué rayos tienen mi papá y Yuzu. -Y el IchiRuki estaba de lo más normal del mundo.

Y cuando todo estuvo listo, comenzaron a cenar…

-¡Rukia-Chan! ¿Qué te pasó? -Y Karin señaló la mano de la Shinigami… Por cierto, los otros dos parientes seguían mudos y shockeados.

-Pues verás… Me lastimé la mano. Al tomar hoy la escoba me metí una astilla de madera.

-Hmpf… -Era el Pelinaranja comiendo.

-E Ichigo me la sacó… Usó unas pinzas para extraerla.

-_¡Un momento!_

-Estábamos en el cuarto de él cuando me lastimé, así que ahí me curó. Solo que se le pasó un poco la mano al desinfectármela con alcohol…

-_¿Alcohol?_

-Porque mojó la cama… Además de que usó las últimas gasas y esparadrapos conmigo.

-_¡Ten cuidado, idiota! Mojarás la cama…_

-Pero bueno, veámoslo por el lado amable. Tenía que limpiarla para que no contraigas alguna infección.

-_¿Herida?, ¿astilla?_

-Y si es por el desperdicio, no te preocupes Rukia-Chan. Ya compraremos otro frasco de alcohol, así como los otros implementos.

-_Es necesario… ¡Así podré estar tranquilo!_

-¿Pasa algo, papá? -Era Ichigo después de dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Estás bien, Yuzu-Chan? -Era la tercera Hija.

Y es que ambos familiares se atoraron con su jugo de naranja… Porque sacaron unas muy rápidas y exageradas conclusiones… Por no escuchar bien.


	9. Tropiezos

Gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios en esta serie de cortos, así también agradezco a quienes agregan estas historias a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, si bien no paso de ser aficionada.

_**Post Data:**__ Ya no me aguanto las tremendas ganas de ver la cuarta película de Bleach, como me encanta el IchiRuki..._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Byakuya/Hisana

**Resumen:** "Un encuentro, una mirada, unas palabras, un amor de eternidad".

**Género:** Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Advertencia: **Si Byakuya parece un poco OoC, creo que está justificado. Además, según lo mostrado en el manga -cuando era joven-, él era más animado y ligero de carácter.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Tropiezos**

Cierto Noble, recién ascendido a Capitán en la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, se encaminaba al Rukongai a realizar una misión sencilla.

Sin embargo, aquel territorio era mayormente desconocido para él. Obvio, un Hombre Ilustre_** nunca**_ pisaba esas regiones… Puesto que era la zona perteneciente a los espíritus comunes, de _**insignificancia**_.

Y el desconocimiento de aquellas tierras, solo provocó algo. Que se perdiera entre esa multitud.

Una muchacha, de cabello negro y corto, delgada y con ademanes suaves, había observado -escondida detrás de una vieja tapia- como ese Shinigami parecía turbado al no ubicarse entre las calles del Rukongai. Parecía impasible, pero una expresión adusta en las cejas le indicaba lo contrario… Así que ella, temerosa pero decidida se le acercó.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-…

-¿Puedo ayudarle, Señor Shinigami?

-¿Me habla a mí?

-Creo que necesita ayuda. ¿O me equivoco?

-Pues…

-Dígame que necesita.

-¿Segura que…?

-¿Qué necesita, Señor Shinigami?

-Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Llámeme por…

-Byakuya-Sama, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ando en busca del distrito 78…

-¿78? -dijo ella incrédula-. ¿Es nuevo en su trabajo?

-Yo… Pues la verdad…

-No tiene que decir nada, comprendo. Asimismo, no es necesario que indague más. Puesto que… Usted ya está en el Distrito 78 -y ella le sonrió-.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, este es.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Usted vive aquí?

-¿Vivir? No sé si esa sea la palabra correcta, pero sí. Toda mi existencia la he pasado aquí.

-Perdone mi impertinencia, señorita.

-No se preocupe… Y por favor, llámeme Hisana.

-¿Hisana?

-Sí -dijo ella aún sonriendo-. Me llamo Hisana. Y ya que usted se encuentra donde quería estar, lo dejo, para que pueda trabajar.

-Entendido.

-Hasta pronto Byakuya-Sama.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado muchos años desde que se suscitó aquel encuentro. Pero para aquel serio e inexperto Capitán perteneciente al Sexto Escuadrón del Seireitei, _**ese tropiezo**_ (es decir, el haberse perdido), solo significó algo: Había encontrado a la dueña de su corazón.

Es verdad que la posterior relación y unión entre ellos fue corta y con un final desventurado, sin embargo; aquella chica sencilla y pequeña le había dado un nuevo sentido a la vida de Kuchiki Byakuya… Y aún seguía dándoselo, pues a pesar de todo, él se mantenía firme y fiel a su recuerdo… Y a su amor.

-Gracias, Hisana.

-Gracias, Byakuya-Sama.


	10. Especial

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos. Aquí viene otro drabble y/o viñeta para Bleach.

_**Post Data: **__Esperando leer con ansias el manga de esta semana, el 449... Solo que ya me está aburriendo la ausencia de los Shinigamis. Ese Tite… ¬¬_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Rukia/Ichigo

**Resumen:** "Lo que me importa no es lo que digan los demás, sino lo que yo creo y pienso de tí".

**Género:** Romance/Más Romance

**Advertencia:** Un Rukia e Ichigo POV. Es un poema que modifiqué en honor al IchiRuki. De nuevo aviso que si bien es largo, no es un One-Shot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Especial**

Eran ya las tres de la tarde en la ciudad de Karakura y cierto amigo zanahorio estaba en la soledad de su dormitorio. Y es que Rukia, su contraparte y complemento, lo había dejado solo. La chica en cuestión tuvo que partir de emergencia a la Sociedad de Almas por un par de días. Así que, no teniendo a nadie con quien _**juguetear**_, Ichigo decidió quedarse en casa escuchando música en su MP3 mientras la esperaba.

Sin embargo, en aquel segundo día sin ella, la existencia se le estaba tornando _**muy**_ aburrida.

De repente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio, tratando de encontrar una revista en que entretenerse, cuando vió algo que llamó su atención. Era una libreta, la libreta de Rukia con su característico Chappy en la portada. Así que, ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a hojearla.

Las primeras páginas mostraban al IchiRuki en su forma de Chappy, en otras se veían las explicaciones de Rukia (la de los Bound, la de los Arrancar, etc.), también en su forma de conejo. Ichigo solo acertaba a torcer los ojos y reírse.

Pero después de unos minutos, una de las hojas cambió, y no tenía nada que ver con las anteriores. En ella se apreciaba la caligrafía de la Shinigami… Y unas palabras que ella no se atrevería a decir en persona. El Sustituto se mostró sorprendido, así que comenzó a leer.

_**Eres Especial**_

_Eres especial. En ningún mundo existe alguien como tú. Desde el inicio del tiempo no ha existido persona idéntica a ti._

_Nadie posee tu sonrisa. Nadie tiene tus ojos amielados, tu nariz, tu cabello naranja, tus manos, tu voz, incluso tu ceño fruncido. Eres especial._

-¿Rukia? ¿Cabello naranja? -Penso él cuando se acomodaba en el suelo.

_En todos los tiempos no encontraré a nadie que ría o que llore como tú._

_Nadie responde a las situaciones, cualesquiera que fueren, como tú lo haces. Eres especial. Tal vez existirá alguien que sea mejor que tú en cosas que tú mismo sabes hacer, pero nadie en el universo alcanza la cualidad de combinación de talentos, ideas, habilidades y sentimientos que tú tienes._

-¿Esto es para mí? -De nuevo el chico y sus cavilaciones. -Bueno, ella habla de alguien con el pelo naranja y el único así soy yo… -Hablaba incrédulo y sonrojado.

_Nadie se verá como tú, principalmente con esa expresión de enojo que siempre cargas. Nadie hablará, caminará, pensará o actuará -impulsivamente- como tú._

_Eres raro. Y, toda rareza representa un gran valor. No necesitas imitar a otros. Y yo, sinceramente y a pesar de todo -incluyendo a Nii-Sama-, acepto y celebro tus diferencias. Eres especial._

-Esa tonta… ¿Tanto me quiere para pensar eso de mí? -Decía él al tiempo que sonreía. -Tú también eres rara y por eso te quiero.

_¿Y sabes qué? Ahora comienzo a comprender que no es accidental que seas especial ni que haya sido casualidad nuestro encuentro. Comienzo a ver que Kami-Sama te creó especial, para un propósito muy especial._

_Y lo que más me da gusto es que tú, mi amado Ichigo, un ser tan especial; se haya interesado en alguien como yo. Un ser etéreo, muy diferente a ti, pero que te ama con todo el corazón._

-No eres solo un alma, Rukia. Eres mi ánimo, mi esperanza, mi corazón…

_Eres especial. Gracias Ichigo._

Tan enfrascado y atontado por la lectura estaba que no se dió cuenta que alguien había entrado en la recámara.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Ay…! ¿Rukia? ¡Me asustaste, tonta!

-Acabo de venir y ya me insultas. Eres un cretino.

-No era mi intención, pero casi haces que me dé un infarto. -Respondió él mientras escondía disimuladamente la libreta entre las patas de su escritorio.

-¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? -Preguntó ella a la vez que se acomodaba en la cama del chico.

-Nada importante… O más bien si. Si pasó algo.

-¿Qué cosa, un Hollow, un Menos Grande?

-Nada de eso, solo un descubrimiento sencillo pero indiscutible.

-¿Cuál? -Y ella vió que Ichigo se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella, al tiempo que la abrazaba. -¿Qué pasó, Ichigo?

-Descubrí que… Rukia -él se levantó quedando sobre ella, y la miraba a los ojos-, eres especial.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres especial -le volvió a decir el Pelinaranja mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica-, gracias Rukia.

-Yo… Ichigo -ella le correspondió el gesto, lo abrazó-, muchas gracias.


	11. Horas, Minutos, Segundos

Mi estimada audiencia, _**Muchas Gracias**_ por seguir esta serie de drabbles/viñetas. Realmente me motivan a seguir esta serie de cortos, aunque aún no sé cuantos capítulos debería tener en su totalidad. Me inclino por 25 porque es uno de mis números favoritos. Agradezco a **Nany Kuchiki**, **gibybluu**, **Umee-chan**, **Any-chan15**, **eleniux96** y **yuuki1801** por sus comentarios. Por cierto, en cuanto a los temas que sugirieron, serán tomados en cuenta, solo ténganme paciencia. Y es que últimamente, la elaboración de mi tesis me está quitando algo de tiempo.

_**Post Data:**__ ¿Es verdad el rumor que anda circulando en varios lugares? Primero fue en mi querido Foro IchiRuki SP y luego, al parecer, en la Wikipedia… Dicen que ese Tite prefiere el IchiHime… ¡Qué, qué! Antes de eso, me voy al país nipón y lo pateo… ¡No se vale que nos dé casaca! Ya es suficientemente molesto que en el manga actual no salga Rukia como para que ahora diga esas guarradas. ¬¬_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Hay algo más valioso que el dinero… El tiempo".

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Ligero Lime

**Advertencia: **Palabras y acciones fuertes. No es One-Shot, pero ya casi -973 palabras-.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Horas, Minutos, Segundos**

Eran ya casi las 11 de la noche y un amigo zanahorio estaba en la cama, _**sin**_ pegar el ojo. Ya tenía tres semanas sin ver a cierta enana mandona y gritona en su casa, en su dormitorio, en _**su**_ cama… Y siendo sinceros, ya la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la añoraba, la… En fin, quería que estuviera a su lado.

Sin embargo, la ausencia de Rukia se debía a cierto Noble. Si, ese que responde al nombre de Kuchiki Byakuya… ¡Y hay de quien se atreva a confrontar al Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón!

Ichigo se movía entre las sábanas, lanzaba una almohada, la recogía, se levantaba del mullido colchón, se volvía a acostar, de nuevo se levantaba… _¿Qué tanto hace esa idiota en la Sociedad de Almas?, ¿qué acaso no piensa regresar? Ella ya tiene un hogar, una familia, un marido, ejem… Un novio aquí._ Atinaba a pensar Fresa-Sama.

Miró su reloj de escritorio y éste le mostró que era medianoche. ¡Medianoche! Para variar, _**el**_ _**tiempo**_ estaba transcurriendo muy lentamente. Se acostó y mentalmente inició un conteo: Mil, novecientos noventa y nueve, novecientos noventa y ocho… Tal vez así su cabeza conspiraba y terminaba durmiéndose. _**Error**_, al novecientos noventa y algo ya había perdido la cuenta y su humor empeoró.

-Maldita… Cuando regrese la voy a castigar. -Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-…

-Y si opone resistencia… ¡Me importa una mierda!

-…

-ESTÚPIDA ENANA…

-¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANA, TARADO! -Y una patada voladora cayó directo al chico.

-¡Estás loca, pedazo de gente!

-¡Un insulto más y te rompo el cuello! -Rukia terminaba de entrar al cuarto.

-¡Cállate ya! -Era el IchiRuki.

-…

-¿Qué tienes, Ichigo?

-¿Te interesa?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Si no lo fuera, te ignoraría así sin más.

-Sí, como no.

-¿A qué viene ese tono?

-Si realmente te interesara, no te hubieras tardado en regresar a _**MI**_.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Lo dices como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-¿Qué no es así?

-Me largo. Buenas noches, estúpido.

-…

-¿Rukia? ¡Rukia! Espera, no te vayas. No quise decir… La verdad… -Y él le tomó la mano.

-¿Ahora qué diablos…? -Y no terminó de hablar porque él ya la había abrazado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ichigo!

-Lo siento pero es que… Te extrañé. Y _**tu ausencia**_ ya me estaba hartando. -Todo un chico universitario y aún hacía berrinches de chiquillo.

-Yo… Pues, también te eché de menos. Pero un imprevisto me retuvo en el Seireitei.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Byakuya te regañó otra vez? _**Tanto tiempo**_ y ese tipo aún no se acostumbra a nuestra relación…

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? -Él continuó abrazándola y notó un ligero temblor.

-…

-¿Estás bien? Y no me digas que no es nada, Rukia. Te conozco bien y sé que escondes algo.

-Ichigo, yo…

-Dime.- Y ella se agarró fuertemente a su chico.

-Yo, me tardé en la S.S. porque, porque…

-…

-Fui al Cuarto Escuadrón, con la Capitana Unohana… Yo necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Ichigo yo…

-¿Estás enferma? -Él no la soltaba.

-No, pero durante unos días en la S.S. me sentí rara y quise indagar.

-¿Y?, ¿te dijo ella algo?

-Pues, pues…

-Habla ya, Rukia. Me estás preocupando.

-Según ella, yo… Yo… Es probable que esté embarazada.

-¿Embara…? ¡Qué!

-No es algo seguro, todavía… La Capitana Unohana sabe que nuestra relación va más allá de los besos. Así que me explicó que si bien yo soy un alma, vivo en un gigai que me da apariencia humana. Y para rematar, mi novio es un ser vivo completo. Así que ella me dijo que es probable que yo esté embarazada… O lo estaré pronto.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?, ¿o te molesta?

-¡Claro que no! -Ella se agarró más fuerte a él. -Solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa…

-Rukia -dijo él separándose de ella-, ¿es seguro o no?

-Pues ella me dijo que esperara unos días más para confirmar tal cosa, ya que al ser Shinigami, mi embarazo sería atípico.

-¿Tú qué quieres?, ¿o qué deseas en este momento? -Ichigo ya se había emocionado.

-Te amo, idiota. Y desde hace algún tiempo, anhelo tener un pequeño Kurosaki en mí… -Ella se sonrojó.

-Pues yo también quiero tener un hijo contigo, y si no lo dije antes fue porque no quería presionarte. Eso es lo único que me falta para estar más unido a ti, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero si no está confirmado, deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto... -Y el Pelinaranja la comenzó a desnudar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo _**tres semanas**_ sin verte y tocarte… -Le besaba el cuello. -¿Cuánto _**tiempo**_ más crees que voy a aguantarme? Y con todo esto que me has dicho… ¿Crees que deberíamos seguir perdiendo tiempo?

-Eres un pervertido… -Y ella también comenzó a desnudarlo. -Pero tienes razón…

-…

-¿Y es a mí a quien llamas depravado? Pareces urgida, Kuchiki. -Y es que la susodicha lo tiró a la cama.

-Bueno, tengo un maestro en el arte de la seducción, ¿o no?

-Tramposa… -Y ella se colocó encima de él.

-¿En qué estábamos?

-Es que ibas a besarme…

La madrugada y los chicos estaban en su apogeo y es que la separación de tres largas semanas la querían compensar en unas escasas horas. Pero ya casi al filo de las 6 a.m., ambos exhaustos y saciados decidieron dar tregua a sus cuerpos… Afortunadamente, Ichigo estaba de vacaciones. Libre de la universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sociedad de Almas, Cuarto Escuadrón, 8:00 a.m.**_

-Capitana Unohana, ¿me mandó a llamar?

-Sí, Isane. Quiero que termines este informe.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia?, ¿tan pronto y ya están los resultados?

-Sí, es que debo hacer su cuadro clínico completo. Estamos retrasadas, muy demoradas de tiempo.

-¿Retrasadas?

-Sí. Hoy confirmé mis sospechas. Kuchiki-San está embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?

-Sí, y según los análisis que le hice, ya tiene dos meses…


	12. Corazón

Saludos amables lectoras/es. Aquí viene otro drabble y/o viñeta para Bleach por parte de su humilde escritora. El siguiente corto lo hice en base a una de las tantas sugerencias de **gibybluu**. Espero sea de tu agrado, así también para los demás usuarios de FF.

_**Post Data: **__Ya se aclaró el rumor que mencioné en el corto anterior: __**TITE NO ES ICHIHIME**__ aunque tampoco es IchiRuki, si bien él ya antes ha dicho que la relación de Ichigo y Rukia va más allá de una simple amistad. Lo del chambre fue un desliz de alguien que se extendió por el internet. Aclarado ese MOLESTO chisme… ¡Ya podemos estar tranquilas! ^^_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Ichigo/Rukia/Hichigo

**Resumen:** "Aún los más déspotas tienen corazón".

**Género:** Romance/Más Romance

**Advertencia:** La letra en cursiva son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Corazón**

Un peculiar dúo se encontraba peleando contra varios Hollows… Que con esa apariencia tan grotesca, habrían infundido miedo incluso a Kurosaki Karin. Zanpakutohs bailaban cortando en pedazos a tales monstruos, el poder bramaba con ahínco… Y es que Ichigo y Rukia se estaban encargando de la situación.

Aunque de repente, algo parecido a un Cero fue lanzado justo a donde estaba el Pelinaranja.

-¡Ichigo!

-Tsk…

-¡Ichigo! Primera Dan…

-Tsk… Qué basura, no te comparas en nada a mí, "Hollow" de mierda…

-¿Ichigo?

Y el susodicho se sostenía de su espada como si fuera un bastón. Al parecer él había acabado con el Hollow antes que este le diera el corte final a Fresa-Kun. Aunque, ¿cómo habría logrado esa hazaña Ichigo, si el monstruo no le dió tiempo de reaccionar cabalmente? Algún as bajo la manga quizá…

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto, Shinigami.

-¡No mientas! Estás lastimado…

-¿Importa?

-Sí. A mí.

-Ven acá y te curo. Ese era el último Hollow así que estamos en paz.

-Pero…

-¡Qué vengas acá! ¡Y no me repliques, Kurosaki!

-Eres necia, mujer…

Rukia comenzó a sanar las heridas que había sufrido el chico de fogosa cabellera. Y según la evidencia, ella aún continuaba siendo buena en el Kidoh.

-Listo. Ahora estarás bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Eso es todo, solo "Gracias"?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-Era broma, tonto.

-…

-¿Qué te pasa que te quedas callado? Normalmente me replicarías insultándome y…

-Muchas gracias, Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Kuchiki Rukia? -Y ella nuevamente fue sorprendida, solo que ahora por un abrazo de parte del chico.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-¿Estás bien, Ichigo? Sabes que siempre estaré ahí apoyándote en lo que pueda… -Ella le correspondió el gesto.

-_Ahora entiendo porque el imbécil de mi Rey está embobado de ella._

-Yo… -Rukia no sabía que decir, esa actitud la estaba desconcertando.

-Gracias, Shinigami… -_Cualquier ser juicioso podría enamorarse de ella… Es una rara mezcla de valentía, soberbia y delicadeza…_

-No es necesario que agradezcas. Y muy al contrario, yo debería ser quien te compense toda la ayuda que me das…

-_Simplemente preciosa… Y con ese aroma y sus ojos violáceos… Esta Shinigami me está embrujando… ¡Quién me viera! Con estos pensamientos, ya no parezco tan Hollow._

-Yo…

-Gracias… -Y muy a su pesar, Hichigo fue cediéndole espacio al verdadero Pelinaranja. -_Si no quieres que me gane a tu chica, tendrás que continuar siendo el Rey, Kurosaki Ichigo…_

-…

-¿Ichigo? -Preguntó la chica al ver que Fresa-Kun estaba mudo.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? -Fue lo único que pudo articular el verdadero naranja.

-Claro. Y ya que todo acabó, podemos regresar a casa.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo engramado y solo la luna y el cielo estrellado los acompañaba. Rukia tomó la mano del chico y en silencio fueron caminando hasta llegar a la Residencia Kurosaki.

En la mayor quietud entraron a la recámara del Sustituto, y sin decirse muchas palabras, vistieron sus pijamas y rápidamente se acomodaron en la cama del primogénito de Isshin.

Él le echó el brazo y a los poco minutos se durmió, Rukia se acomodó en la piel de su novio, sin embargo la chica estaba ensimismada y lejos de dormir prontamente…

-_Perdóname por no hablar las cosas tal y como son, además de ser lenta…_

-…

-_Pero la próxima vez, te externaré mi agradecimiento por tu pronta ayuda, Hichigo… Gracias…_


	13. Celos

Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos así como el que sigan agregando esta serie a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Aquí viene otro drabble y/o viñeta para Bleach. Saludos lectores.

_**Post Data: **__Demonio, demonio, demonio… ¡Encontré el Art Book de Bleach! Como me encantan las expresiones faciales de Ichigo… ^^_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Situaciones ridículas que exasperan al Naranjito, pero que tienen su recompensa".

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Lime (¿?)

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Celos**

Un naranja amigo estaba sentado en el escritorio tratando de estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse debido a cierta vocecita que lo estaba irritando… De hecho, su ceño estaba a punto de romper el record de fruncidez.

-¡Como me gustas!

-…

-¡Eres tan lindo!

-…

-¡Me encanta abrazarte!

-…

-¡Eres tan suave y calientito!

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, RUKIA! No ves que ese estúpido conejo ni siquiera te oye… ¡Es un simple peluche!

-TÚ CIERRA LA BOCOTA, KUROSAKI. Además no es a tí a quien le hablo…

-Quiero que te calles, porque necesito estudiar…

-Entonces, la otra vez… ¡Ahórrate tus nobles intenciones y no me regales nada, espantajo!

Un silencio envolvió la recámara del chico. Rukia estaba muy molesta e Ichigo se puso serio. Sin embargo, eso duró poco.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento! -Era el IchiRuki.

-Creo que no debí gritarte de esa manera.

-Y yo debí guardar silencio. Tienes razón, debes estudiar para tus exámenes… Yo solo te estoy interrumpiendo.

-No es eso, solo que me exasperaste un poquito con ese animal de felpa.

-¿Un poquito? O no será que, ¿estás celoso, Kurosaki-Kun?

-¿Celoso yo?

-¿Ves a otro idiota así por acá?

-Creo que… Por esta vez te doy la razón. Sí, tengo celos. -Dijo él sin pena. ¡Joder! Era obvio que sí.

-Eres un bobo, Ichigo. ¿Por qué envidias a mi conejito? Además, los hombres celosos se ven mal.

-Más que envidioso del conejo, estoy resentido de las atenciones que le das.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde hace días que no hacemos nada de aquello… Ni de lo otro. Ni…

-Ya, ya. Ya entendí. Eres un tonto, solo debiste expresar lo que te molestaba.

-¿Me das tiempo de hablar más íntimamente? Si todos los días los pasas con ese espeluznante animal.

-Lo repito: Eres un imbécil que solo sabe ofender a mi conejito. Pero…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pero si querías mi atención, solo debiste decirlo. Además, NUNCA te sientas celoso de Chappy -dijo ella al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el chico-, porque si bien es un obsequio que me diste y me gusta, mi atención es exclusiva para quien me lo regaló. Porque ese hombre me impresiona en demasía.

-Shinigami Pervertida… -La boca de Rukia estaba entretenida en el cuello de Ichigo mientras sus manos exploraban por enésima vez el pecho del chico.

-¿Quieres que te exprima, Naranja-Kun?

-…

Hora de jugar…


	14. Perplejidad

Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos así como el que sigan agregando esta serie a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Aquí viene otro drabble y/o viñeta para Bleach. Ya tengo pensados más cortos, aunque mi tesis me está jorobando y dejando poco tiempo libre… Aunque se supone que en agosto ya debe estar terminada y yo exenta de ello.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews: **gibybluu**, **Nany Kuchiki**, **LadySc -Maaya-**, **Any-chan15**, **Umee-chan**, **darisu-chan****, ****yuuki1801** y **Etterna Fanel**. Lamento no haber agradecido antes pero no he tenido tiempo de ir al ciber.

_**Post Data: **__¿Sabían que Tite ha insinuado que Ulquiorra podría no está muerto como todos creímos?_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Ichigo/Rukia/Karin

**Resumen:** "Parecido o igual a… ¿Qué cosa?".

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Lime (¿?)

**Advertencia:** Nuevamente decir que el texto en cursiva son pensamientos. Puede considerarse una secuencia de "Confusión".

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Perplejidad**

A pesar de ser joven, Kurosaki Karin era una chica muy madura, incluso mucho más que su padre y su hermano mayor. De hecho, con este último era bastante intuitiva pues a pesar de no hablar abiertamente sobre su relación de amor-odio con Rukia, sabía que estos dos se querían desde hace mucho tiempo. Y al parecer, ahora comprobaría que clase de "amor" se tenían.

-¡Diablos! Dentro de poco tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos… ¿Dónde estará ese tonto balón? -Decía la susodicha subiendo a la segunda planta de la casa en busca de dicho objeto enfrascada en su búsqueda. Y hubiera pasado de largo por el pasillo de no haber sido sorprendida por aquellas voces.

-Sigue así, Ichigo…

-¿Te gusta?

-Qué pregunta tan tonta… ¡Obvio que sí!

-¿Tú nunca antes…? -Y no terminó de hablar porque la Shinigami gritó.

-_¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Ichi-Nii y Rukia-Chan?_ -Eso había tomado desprevenidamente a Karin.

-A pesar de ser un animal, me sorprende que en esto seas tan… Cuidadoso… -Rukia escogió sus palabras para referirse a aquello que le hacía.

-No es como si fuera la gran cosa…

-No digas eso, Ichigo. _**Se siente tan bien…**_ Ah, ah…

-¿Segura? Bueno, yo jamás había hecho esto antes. No tengo práctica…

-Ichigo… ¿Podrías aumentar la presión ahí?

-_Sé que Ichi-Nii y Rukia-Chan a pesar de sus idioteces, de vez en cuando actúan como una pareja de novios normal pero… ¡Agh…!_ -Karin si bien no estaba ruborizada pareció entender la situación que se estaba dando en el cuarto del Pelinaranja.

-Dime si esto te gusta más, Rukia. Lo aprendí de un libro y… (N/K: ¿Será el Kama-Sutra?).

-Sigue así… Tus manos son mágicas, Ichigo… ¿Podemos hacerlo todos los días?

-_¿Al menos usarán protección? _-Ahora sí, Karin estaba ruborizándose, aunque solo un poco.

-¿Todos los días? Tonta, lo haremos cuando sea la ocasión.

-Ah, ah…

-Rukia… Baja la voz, además ya te dije que no es la gran cosa.

-Ichigo… -Y ella se levantaba despaciosamente de un colchón.

-¡Espera ahí, Enana! Déjame ponerte más de esto… -Y Fresa-Kun _**le**_ y _**se**_ _**untaba**_ una sustancia resbaladiza. -Esto me ayudará a _**hacerlo mejor**_. Ambos estaremos más cómodos.

-_Ese hermano mío es un idiota… ¡¿Por qué diablos tienen que ser tan escandalosos?_ -Ese fue el acabose para la hija de Isshin, se puso totalmente colorada y bajó a su cuarto. Y el balón, bien gracias, continuó perdido.

Estando ya en la soledad de su dormitorio, la chica se tranquilizó un poco y pensó que debería hablar con su hermano de _**esos**_ asuntos. Agradecía que solo ella y el IchiRuki se encontraran en la casa.

A los tantos minutos, casi media hora; la futbolista vió que su hermano bajaba, al parecer ya todo _**aquello**_ había terminado.

-¿Podemos hablar Ichi-Nii?

-¿Karin?, ¿qué no ibas a entrenar?

-Pues… Sí, si iba a ir a entrenar… Pero algo me detuvo…

-¿Qué cosa? -Ichigo sacó del refrigerador una botella con agua y se la bebió en menos de un suspiro.

-_Tanta actividad lo ha dejado cansado. Al final mi hermano resultó igual que el viejo: Pervertido._ -Karin y sus conclusiones.

-¿Karin, estás ahí? -Ichigo la miraba.

-Yo, yo… Yo pasé por tu cuarto y oí que estabas con Rukia-Chan. -Era una de las pocas veces que su hermana menor estaba nerviosa. -Y los escuché…

-Ajá…

-Yo… Quiero decirte que sea lo que sea que hagan, deberían de ser más… -Karin no encontraba la palabra para complementar su frase. -Deberían de ser más… Discretos.

-_Ah, ah…_

-¿Discretos? Créeme que yo lo sé, pero la idiota de Rukia pareció descontrolarse.

-¡No digas eso!

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, Karin. Además fui muy delicado con ella… Y lo seré aún más para que baje la voz… Enana guarra.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si papá o Yuzu los oyen?

-Nada.

-_Esto me ayudará a hacerlo mejor. Ambos estaremos más cómodos._

-¿Nada?, ¿estás…?

-Creo que por el contrario, ambos se sentirían mejor al ver a Rukia relajada y serena.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¿Relajada y tranq…?

-Además, ellos mismos me lo han sugerido ya varias veces… Puesto que la libraría del estrés…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues sí… Un _**masaje**_ fue lo mejor que le podría haber dado para aliviar su tensión...

-_¡¿Qué cosa? _-Karin quedó estática.

-Ahora si me permites, debo subir al cuarto, ella debe estar esperando su botella de agua. -Y tomó otra botella del aparato.

-¿Agua?

-Por cierto, si papá pregunta por su crema "Dimethicone", dile que me la acabé con Rukia. ¡Enana tramposa! Además de los hombros y espalda… ¡Hizo que le masajeara los pies!

-_¡Espera ahí, Enana! Déjame ponerte más de esto…_

-¿Crema Dimethicone?

-No llegues tarde a tu entrenamiento, Karin… -Y el chico subió al cuarto, donde Rukia yacía acostada en un futón que le había proporcionado Ichigo. De paso, despeinó a su hermana.

-…

-¡Maldito viejo! Me ha convertido en una pervertida… -Y para rematar, Karin vió que su hermano colocaba en la librera un texto. Se acercó y leyó el título.

-…

-¿Manual Quiropráctico: Tomo II?

-…

-¡AHHH…!

Ahora fue Karin la que trastornó todo…


	15. Fotografía

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos: **Umee-chan**, **darisu-chan**, **yuuki1801**, **gibybluu** y **Nany Kuchiki**. Aquí viene otro drabble y/o viñeta para Bleach.

_**Post Data: **__Oficialmente… ¡AMONESTO a Tite! Como lo dije en el Grupo IchiRuki del FaceBook así como en mi Foro IchiRuki SP: ¡Tite me tiene podrida con sus guarradas! Estoy al pendiente del manga cada semana porque ADORO a Ichigo y EXTRAÑO a Rukia. De no ser así ya hace bastante hubiera dejado de ver Bleach. Por cierto, si tienen cuenta en esa Red Social, coloquen la imagen de Rukia en su foto de perfil, es una campaña que se está desarrollando -por varios IchiRukistas- para que aparezca nuestra querida Rukia Kuchiki. ^^_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Rukia/Ichigo

**Resumen:** "El destino se puede torcer de las más extrañas formas".

**Género:** Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Advertencia:** La historia realmente sucedió, la vivió en los años mozos la escritora Claudia Lars, poetisa salvadoreña, cuando conoció a su amor de juventud, el soldado Salvador de la Selva -aunque yo la modifiqué en base al IchiRuki-. Es el único One-Shot de esta serie, por más que lo acorté siempre salió extenso. Que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Fotografía**

Hace casi un año que Kuchiki Rukia, la hermana del empresario mercante Kuchiki Byakuya, ingresó al más prestigioso instituto de educación en preparatoria, el llamado "Colegio Nacional de Señoritas" en la ciudad de Tokio. Éste era un internado que solo acogía a las jóvenes de la alta sociedad japonesa. Ahí se les preparaba para ser mujeres refinadas, elegantes y responsables.

A pesar de ello, en un principio -al iniciar el año escolar obviamente- se le dificultó su permanencia en dichas instalaciones, ya que prácticamente se la pasaba en los salones de clase y el tiempo libre solamente lo dedicaba a hacer tareas y en charlar con sus amigas y condiscípulas, cuando la mayor parte de su vida se la pasó viviendo libremente en una de las tantas propiedades de su hermano, como si fuera una fierecilla silvestre. Sin embargo y afortunadamente, esa sensación de encierro poco a poco se fue disipando al ver lo amables y atentas que eran sus compañeras de clase y las mismas profesoras.

Cuando se le presentaron las primeras vacaciones las quiso aprovechar al máximo, aunque antes de partir ella y sus amigas se reunieron en la terraza principal del colegio, planeando sus actividades y soñando con el futuro. Y una charla inició todo…

-Yo estoy emocionada… ¡Pronto iré a casa!

-¿Y tú, Michiru-San?

-Pues mis padres vendrán a recogerme en dos semanas y pues… También vendrá mi novio.

-¿Novio? ¡¿Tienes novio?

-Sí…

-¡KYAAA…! -Todas la volvieron a ver.

-No me vean así, ¿ustedes no tienen novio?

-Pues, pues… Yo aún no lo tengo, aunque debo decir que ya hay alguien que me pretende…

-¡KYAAA…! -Se escuchó de nuevo.

Luego la charla cambió totalmente de vacaciones a novios y propuestas amorosas. Rukia se sintió algo incómoda porque no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Aunque agradeció que sus amigas se olvidaran de preguntarle por tales cuestiones a ella, hasta que…

-¿Y tú tienes novio, Rukia-San?

-¿Yo?

-No seas tímida y cuéntanos…

-Pues yo…

-Vamos, dilo…

-Yo… -Y ya no les pudo contestar porque una maestra llegó a interrumpirlas. Y Rukia se sintió aliviada al no contestar. Sobre todo porque tendría que haberles dicho la verdad, que no tenía.

Así fueron transcurriendo los restantes días, esperando la tan ansiada fecha en que por fin saldrían del colegio. Aún así las compañeras de Rukia no olvidaban aquella conversación y siempre le preguntaban por "su novio". Ella solo les contestaba con evasivas o que muy pronto se los presentaría.

Se sintió aliviada al estar de nuevo en casa con su Nii-Sama y la vida al aire libre que tanto le gustaba. No obstante, aún pensaba en la pregunta de sus amigas y conociéndolas como las conocía, sabía que a su regreso la volverían a interrogar, así que comenzó a "idear" su respuesta. Y ésta le vino de un periódico. Vió una imagen impresa de una familia. En ella se apreciaban cinco personas: Una pareja de adultos y los que al parecer eran sus hijos; dos niñas y un muchacho, casi de la edad de Rukia. El chico tenía el cabello naranja y ojos color café. Ahí vió ella que tenía la solución.

Fue corriendo a su dormitorio y estando ahí, sacó unas tijeras de su armario, y de su alhajero extrajo un medallón. Luego fue a sentarse al piso y cogiendo el periódico, comenzó a recortar la imagen de aquel joven de fogosa cabellera. Le dio el tamaño justo del medallón y luego lo colocó dentro. Eureka, ahí estaba el novio de Kuchiki Rukia. De repente se acordó de un detalle: _¿Y si me preguntan cómo se llama?_ Revisó la noticia y leyó que se estaba celebrando una fiesta y al parecer los de la imagen eran parte de los invitados especiales. Líneas más abajo se tropezó con lo que buscaba: _"Kurosaki Ichigo"._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos meses después se reanudaron las clases en el colegio. Aunque ahora todo fue distinto, porque Rukia se mostró contenta de regresar al colegio. Y justo como pensó, sus amigas iniciaron aquella avasalladora sarta de preguntas entre todas: ¿Cómo estás?, ¿dónde estuviste?, ¿fueron al mar?, _¿vistes a tu novio?_

Esta vez Rukia no tuvo temor de responder y dijo lo que en vacaciones estuvo ensayando. "_Él es mi novio _-abrió el broche que llevaba escondido entre sus vestiduras-_ se llama Kurosaki Ichigo y aunque tenga ese ceño fruncido es muy atento conmigo"._ Aquella confesión la dejó tranquila por varios meses, calmando las inquietudes de sus amigas momentáneamente, y solo -de nueva cuenta- surgía el tema si había paseos escolares o las mentadas vacaciones. Después de todo aún tenía dos años más de estudio por delante. Aunque durante todo ese tiempo en el colegio, "Kurosaki Ichigo" continuó siendo su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año había pasado desde la graduación en el Colegio Nacional de Señoritas y Rukia viajaba en tren, con rumbo al distrito de Karakura, para encontrarse con su hermano. Iba tan cansada que prefirió irse en un asiento solo. Y en esa soledad se dedicó a observar el panorama. Tan tranquila iba que no se dió cuenta que el tren hizo una escala para que más pasajeros subieran al vehículo. Pero lo notó cuando empezó a escuchar voces. Eran hombres y mujeres aunque de entre todos uno le llamó la atención.

Iba un hombre joven, alto y de cuerpo musculoso, que vestía un excelente traje negro y sobre él una gabacha blanca. Al parecer era médico, y uno muy joven. Y al igual que ella, venía tan cansado que no quiso caminar más y se fue a ubicar en el asiento de la muchacha. A ella sin embargo, le pareció conocido. _¿Dónde lo habré visto?_ Pensó. El joven solo la saludó y al instante se quitó la gabacha. La sostuvo en sus manos y antes de guardarla en una maleta la extendió. Rukia vió entonces unas letras bordadas en una de las bolsas delanteras: _"Dr. K. I."._

-_¿Dr. K. I.?_

-…

-_K. I._

-…

-_Cabello naranja, ojos color café._ -Ella disimuladamente lo examinó.

-…

-_¿Kurosaki Ichigo? Ichigo…_

-…

-¡ICHIGO! -Esto último lo gritó.

-¿Perdón? -Dijo el aludido.

-Yo, yo… -Rayos, fue muy descuidada.

-¿Me ha llamado, señorita?

-Yo… Pues…

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Pues…

-A una dama hermosa jamás podría olvidarla. Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, mucho gusto señorita.

-Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia es mi nombre. -Ella sonrió al no verse delatada y expuesta. -Un placer también.

El viaje continuó y poco a poco la charla fue aumentando. A pesar de su juventud, el chico era respetuoso y educado. Le explicó a su acompañante que estaba preparándose para ser médico, cursando el cuarto año de medicina. Ella le correspondía sus atenciones contándole que estaba de visita en Karakura por asuntos familiares. Y después de dos horas de conversación el tren se había detenido. Habían llegado a la terminal.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron, pero tan bien se cayeron uno al otro que decidieron continuar en contacto. Al final aquel fue un buen viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco años habían pasado de aquel encuentro y Rukia e Ichigo estaban de nueva cuenta en la Estación Central de Trenes. Y es que una y otra vez habían tenido que posponer el viaje de Luna de Miel puesto que el Pelinaranja siempre estaba atestado de trabajo en el Hospital General de Tokio.

-¿Estás lista, hermosa?

-Claro, he esperado por dos años para este viaje.

-¿Quién diría no? Hace dos años que nos casamos…

-Y tres años antes fue que nos conocimos… Y nos volvimos novios. -Ella se asió fuertemente del brazo de su marido al subir los escalones del tren.

Y es que, después de aquel primer encuentro, Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a coincidir en otros lugares, volviéndose más amigos. Y casi a los 6 meses de aquel encuentro ella le había contado la historia que giraba en torno al medallón que ella llevaba al cuello. Al principio, Fresa-Kun se sorprendió del relato que oía, pero al final sonrió. Y es que al enterarse de aquella anécdota, se llenó de valor para hacer lo que planeaba desde hace tiempo con ella. Pues ese mismo día, después de escuchar la historia del novio del medallón, Ichigo le pidió formalmente ser su novia y prometida (de acuerdo a la usanza de la época, principios de siglo XX).

Después de todo, ambos habían aprendido que el destino no está escrito, sino que se puede cambiar -y por qué no- torcer…


	16. Medicina

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos: **darisu-chan** me alegra que te haya gustado "Fotografía", y pues sí; en la vida real fueron una poetisa y un soldado los que pasaron esto (las iniciales que ella vió en el uniforme militar de él eran S. de la S.); **Umee-chan** yo sé que fue extraña la forma en que se conocieron pero así pasó, esta historia la leí en uno de mis libros de la secundaria hace años y jamás la he olvidado, además Claudia Lars es una de mis escritoras favoritas; **gibybluu** todo mundo sabe que este par debe estar unido, menos Tite que hace las cosas y luego no se hace cargo, yo solo espero que el manga se ponga interesante; **Nany Kuchiki** aunque no lo creas, la historia realmente pasó con la escritora Claudia Lars y el soldado Salomón de la Selva -corrijo el nombre acá porque en el corto anterior me equivoqué, puse Salvador en vez de Salomón, error mental mío-, de hecho lo del interrogatorio de las amigas, la fotografía, el medallón y el encuentro junto a la plática en el tren es fidedigno, lástima que el final de ellos no fue tan venturoso aunque si compartieron sentimientos por un buen tiempo, **Etterna Fanel** me alegra que te guste lo que escribo si bien me considero inexperta en esto de las ficciones, aunque por el IchiRuki me quiebro la cabeza para soñar (cosa que no cuesta nada).

_**Post Data: **__Antes que nada debo decir que vuelvo a los "Relatos Cortos", ya que -como habrán visto- me han salido dos "Momentos" de larga duración, cuando yo ya había mencionado que esta es una Serie de Drabbes/Viñetas. Pero cuando tenga más tiempo abriré una colección que únicamente incluya One-Shots. ¿Les parece? Espero sus Reviews._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Un Juguete

**Resumen:** "Las grandes realidades surgen de sencillas ilusiones".

**Género:** Sinceramente no sé cual sea en éste relato corto.

**Advertencia:** Uhm… Creo que debo decir que es mi interpretación sobre el porqué Ichigo es doctor (ya que la mayoría creemos que escogerá el mismo camino que el padre). Y así como lo mencioné en el resumen, a veces nuestros logros vienen de detalles que a primera impresión nos parecen insignificantes. ¡Jamás se rindan en lo que desean alcanzar!

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Medicina**

Cuando volvió de su trabajo, Kurosaki Ichigo, llegó muy cansado a su casa y apenas entró al portal de la residencia, se condujo directo a su dormitorio. Ahí se cambió de indumentaria, reemplazándose la gabacha, el pantalón y camisa azul por unos pants y su camiseta Nice Vibe para así poder estar cómodo. A los minutos bajó y fue a su despacho a revisar unos documentos que necesitaba para el día siguiente. Debía estudiar un caso que se mostraba difícil.

De la primera gaveta, sacó unos papeles y revisó e inspeccionó, pero no hallaba ese antiguo legajo que le precisaba examinar… Lo encontró en la última carpeta, así que satisfecho de no perder más tiempo, se levantó de la silla para ir a la sala a leerlo. No obstante, a los pocos segundos cambió de opinión y volvió a sentarse. Allí, decidió abrir la otra gaveta de su escritorio, esa que siempre mantenía con llave para guardar sus cosas más importantes. Ahí se topó con un viejo muñeco de trapo, un juguete de antaño en forma de soldado, que aún tenía la costura de su primera operación de corazón abierto, que practicó cuando tenía apenas cuatro años.

Recordó cuando lo tenía tendido en un ladrillo que simulaba una camilla, mientras preparaba todos los instrumentos necesarios.

Estaba también ahí, el trozo de algodón que había sido sustituido por una piedra que palpitó en su imaginación aquella mañana, y revivió a su juguete.

Parecía que ayer hubiera realizado aquel juego, pues hoy, hacía apenas unas horas, había concluido con éxito, su séptima operación real de trasplante de corazón, en el Hospital Nacional de Japón.

Su juego de niño, lo había hecho realidad.

Y es que además de proteger a sus seres queridos y conocidos siendo Shinigami, también salvaguardaba a las demás personas en su labor de Doctor en Medicina. Sin embargo, ya habría tiempo de recordar aquello, y es que su esposa Rukia le llamaba para que fuera a cenar junto a sus hijos y ella.

Atrás ni para tomar impulso.


	17. Sintomatología

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a **darisu-chan**, **gibybluu**, **Any-chan15**, **Nany Kuchiki** y **Umee-chan**.

_**Post Data:**__ FATAL la apariencia de Ichigo con su Fullbring, parece -como dice todo el mundo- un Power Ranger. ¡Dios! ¿Se le habrán terminado las ideas a Tite? Ayudémosle a escribir esta nueva saga._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Tal vez Ichigo aún no esté titulado como Doctor en Medicina, pero hay cosas que son más que obvias como para diagnosticarlas".

**Género: **Romance/Más Romance.

**Advertencia:** Secuencia de un viejo drabble/viñeta, aunque a primera vista no lo parezca. No sé si parecerá OoC en cierta parte, pero bueno, hay cambios que suceden en ciertos momentos y no se pueden evitar, y es que una mujer -sea como sea- es muy voluble. XD

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Sintomatología**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Rukia regresó de la Sociedad de Almas a Karakura y su "vida" se habituó de nueva cuenta al modo que llevaba manteniendo desde hace años con el Pelinaranja. Y es que seguía en su rutina de discutir e insultarse con Ichigo -"y reconciliarse" efusivamente en las noches-, con su habitual hobby de beber zumos en cajita y de ubicarse en lugares altos, de fingir ser una niña buena con aquel fastidioso tono de voz y con el gusto de comer pepinos... Sí, parecía que todo era normal, a excepción de una cosa: Rukia ODIABA a Chappy.

Sí, así como lo leen, Rukia DETESTABA a Chappy. Cada vez que lo veía (en las máquinas de juegos, en la ropa, en su libreta, en la televisión, en TODO) se molestaba. En Ichigo eso sería considerado normal y hasta legalizado, pero en Rukia, aquello era MUY insólito, demasiado inusitado. Y eso a Fresa-Kun lo estaba asustando. _¿Por qué de repente odias a quien tanto IDOLATRAS?_, pensaba él. Y es que no llegaba a averiguar el porqué de esa actitud tan repentina en su chica.

Pero, además de lo anterior se sumaba otro asunto: Una nueva energía que se colaba en la ciudad. Desde antes que Rukia partiera a ver a su hermano a la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo percibía los reiatsu de su familia y conocidos, pero había uno más que se colaba entre todos esos… Y él nunca llegaba a reconocer a quien o a que le pertenecía. Sabía que no era Hollow pero tampoco distinguía la identidad del dueño. Y para rematar, Rukia ni nadie lo sentía, SOLO él. Y después del regreso de la susodicha, podía percibir ese reiatsu con mucha más frecuencia, aunque aún no atinaba a saber a quién le correspondía.

Eso y lo de Chappy estaban volviendo loco al pobre Shinigami y estudiante universitario.

-¿Estás bien, Rukia?

-Sí. Perfectamente. -Dijo ella de los más fresca mientras leía un manga en el suelo (era el quinto que leía en una hora, ¿quinto manga en una hora?).

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Entonces por qué odias a Chappy?

-Agh… ¡No lo menciones!

-Es que eso es lo raro, si tú… ¡Tú amas a ese conejo!

-Lo odio, querrás decir.

-Pero Rukia… ¡Hey! -Él mismo se interrumpió.

-¿Y ahora?, ¿qué pasa? -Dijo ella al aire fastidiada.

-¿No lo sentiste?

-¿El qué?

-Ese reiatsu, la energía que vengo sintiendo desde hace días, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Ichigo, creo que estás mal. Yo no detecto nada. Es más, ni siquiera tu padre o el estafador sabelotodo de Urahara lo han divisado.

-No puede ser invención mía… ¡De verdad que siento un reiatsu! Lo juro…

-Estás mal, Ichigo. Y si no fuera porque todavía eres un humano, diría que te está fallando el gigai.

-Muy graciosa Rukia, pero claramente te digo que acabo de advertir un reiatsu. ¿Por qué será que solo yo lo siento?

-No lo sé, idiota. Pero mejor cállate y ven conmigo acá. -El enfado de Rukia al parecer se había disipado.

-¿A dónde? -Dijo él alzando una ceja y colocándose frente a ella.

-Al país de los sueños… -Y la chica abrazó a su Sol Negro mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Esto también estaba sorprendiendo a Ichigo, los constantes cambios de humor de la chica. Pasaba de la ira a los mimos con él a una velocidad pasmosa. No es que fuera novedoso pero la chica estaba más voluble que de costumbre. Aunque con esto último no tenía _**muchas**_ quejas.

Diagnóstico de Ichigo: Rukia está loca.

Diagnóstico de Rukia: Ichigo está loco.

Diagnóstico de los Lectores: Ambos guardan _**una sorpresa**_ y aún no lo saben. XD


	18. Eternamente Unidos

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a: **darisu-chan** Tite me está tocando los cojones y es que esa nueva imagen de Ichigo es simplemente horrenda, me alegro que te haya gustado el corto anterior; **Umee-chan** reitero lo del fullbring del Pelinaranja, FATAL, con lo del corto ya más adelante hablaré sobre ello (me refiero a otro "Momento"); **Any-chan15** si hay un pequeñín por ahí aunque ya más tarde lo sabrán, tú solo espera, con lo de Chappy pues lo escribí en base a lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana, a ella le gustaba el huevo pero cuando salió embarazada lo detestaba, incluso aborrecía el olor y fue hasta después que nació mi sobrina que lo pudo volver a comer, de ahí viene lo del odio hacia el conejito y es que en un embarazo prácticamente todo se te descontrola; **gibybluu** claro que habrá secuencia pero será más adelante, ya que esto no es un fanfic en sí, pero de que habrá continuación, la habrá;**Nany Kuchiki** me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior, pues yo me imagino que si esto que escribo realmente pasara sería interesante, más aún porque el manga está muy raro, con lo de tu viaje pues bueno disfrútalo que yo escribiré más "Momentos". Gracias por comentar.

_**Post Data:**__ ¿Qué piensa Tite con ese "nuevo" Ichigo? Ayer miércoles leí el manga de esta semana -453- y nuestro Pelinaranja parece un gatito asustado (para quienes ya lo leyeron). Ya me está aburriendo esta nueva saga. Por eso estoy viendo Kenichi y Kimi ni Todoke en su Segunda Temporada (el anime), para suplir el bajón de ideas de Tite._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Isshin/Masaki

**Resumen:** "Hoy son una Shinigami y un Humano los que viven esta historia, pero antes del IchiRuki fueron un Shinigami y una Humana".

**Género: **Romance/Más Romance

**Advertencia:** Uhm… Decir que es mi opinión personal sobre el pasado de ciertos personajes, en este caso los padres de Ichigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Eternamente Unidos**

Me pregunto mil veces como llegué a ti y por qué uní mi vida a la tuya para siempre.

Las respuestas son muchas y muy variadas; a veces pienso que fue tu bello rostro que me atrajo hacia ti, y otras, que tu profunda e inocente mirada me enamoró y me cautivó.

En algunas ocasiones creo que tu voz llenó de melodías mi vida, y en otras, que fueron tus nobles sentimientos los que me hicieron darme cuenta de que tú serías mi media mitad para siempre.

Tu capacidad para escuchar mis problemas, la fuerza con la que tomas mi mano en los momentos difíciles, y tu tierna forma de sonreír son motivos que me tienen a tu lado.

Pero estoy seguro, amada Masaki, de que la razón más poderosa que me llevó a gozar de tu presencia, fue el amor que nació en nuestros corazones, gracias a Kami-Sama, que nos creó el uno para el otro. Aún y cuando somos diferentes, de mundos distintos.

Aquí y en la muerte, siempre estaremos juntos.

¿Y sabes qué? Estoy seguro de que nuestro primogénito, cuando sea mayor, será tan afortunado como nosotros… Yo sé que sí.

Gracias Masaki.


	19. Bochorno

Saludos a todas aquellas gentiles personas que leen esta serie de drabbles/viñetas para Bleach. Gracias por comentar: **darisu-chan** me alegra que te haya gustado "Eternamente Unidos", y es cierto lo que dices, eso es prueba de que el IchiRuki existe y puede ser aún mejor, con lo del manga pues Tite aún no me termina de convencer; **yuuki1801** no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews tan seguido, con que de vez en cuando te reportes está bien, yo te entiendo pues también paso ocupada (la U, mi tesis, mi trabajo, argh…); **Any-chan15** efectivamente era Isshin y Masaki, con lo del manga, no sé tú pero yo siento que le hace falta algo y no me refiero a Rukia, debo decir además que incluso el Ichigo de 15 años que no conocía nada de la S.S. (cuando fue a rescatar a su amiga) era más valiente y decidido, y con el corto anterior -Sintomatología-, más adelante y con otro drabble/viñeta aclararé las dudas; **Umee-chan** yo también quiero saber que hay detrás de la concepción de Ichigo, y el cómo Isshin siendo Shinigami pudo tener una vida normal con una humana, aunque te diré que en una entrevista, Tite dijo que explicará el pasado de los padres de Fresa-Sama, será un gaiden especial pero que más adelante lo publicará; **Nany Kuchiki** y yo que ya te hacía de viaje, sacándole lucro a la salida -XD-, aquí viene otro de los "Momentos"; **Etterna Fanel** gracias por leer y comentar los drabbles/viñetas que escribo, espero que el de hoy también te agrade, ojalá Tite nos dé nuestro reencuentro IchiRuki ya (o yo misma lo patearé a las ruinas de Hueco Mundo).

_**Post Data:**__ Probablemente Tite le haya puesto suspenso y sabor al último manga, sin embargo, no estoy satisfecha... No hasta que aparezca Rukia. Y como ya todo mundo vió -incluyo al mismo Kubo y los IchiHime-, Ichigo es débil y azorado cuando Rukia no está con él para infundirle ánimo. ¡Hazte cargo del IchiRuki ya!_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Resumen:** "Hay situaciones vergonzosas, pero éstas son peores sí suceden frente a quienes nos interesan".

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Advertencia: **Es un Universo Alterno – AU, además de un Inoue POV. No sé ustedes, pero estoy entre el UlquiHime y el IshiHime.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Bochorno**

Formo parte del equipo de natación del instituto y un día de entrenamiento ya en el vestidor, me dí cuenta de que no había metido mi traje de baño al morral. Creo que mi desayuno especial, el que incluye leche endulzada con mermelada, me atrasó je, je...

Pero bueno, el caso es que sabiendo que pronto iniciaríamos las prácticas en la piscina, no me quedó de otra que pedirle prestado un bañador a Tatsuki-Chan, aunque fuera mucho más pequeño.

Me lo puse y a pesar de que me quedaba apretado (por obvias razones dice Chizuru-Chan), salí a la alberca pareciendo un salami. Pero cuando estaba en la tabla preparándome para tirarme, de repente solo sentí algo extraño…

_**¡Ras…!**_

Se rompió el traje de baño y todo mi trasero quedó expuesto, ¡y yo en la peor posición, apuntando a las personas! Lo único que hice fue lanzarme al agua y sumergirme hasta no aguantar más, ¡qué vergüenza! Pero aún desde el fondo podía escuchar las risas de mis demás compañeros. Sabía que mis amigos no lo harían (incluyo a Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San, Ishida-Kun y Sado-Kun), pero eso no era suficiente.

No quería salir del agua, pero de repente escuché la voz de una amiga, era Kuchiki-San quien llegó a mi rescate acuático con una toalla para cubrirme.

Ya dentro de los vestidores, ella me contó con detalle lo que yo no había visto. Me dijo que justo detrás de mí -al parecer también preparándose para el salto- estaba el chico que me gusta, ¡Ulquiorra-Kun! Fue él el que estuvo en primera fila para observar el espectáculo.

_**¡Qué…!**_

Y hoy, después de varios días, aún continúo practicando la natación. Pero aunque ya nunca se me olvida el traje de baño, hay gente que todavía NO OLVIDA ese incidente…

Y lo que es peor, cada vez que me encuentro con Ulquiorra-Kun en la escuela… ¡Tengo que salir corriendo para esconderme! ¡Gomenasai…!


	20. Desquite

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a: **Umee-chan** gracias por leer siempre lo que escribo, no sé si habrá secuela de "Bochorno" pero haré lo posible; **darisu-chan** me da gusto que te haya gustado el corto anterior, con respecto al manga, la verdad está muy raro aunque aderezado con suspenso, aún así Tite no me convence; **Any-chan15** lamentable lo que le pasó a Orihime y lo peor que frente a Ulquiorra -XD-; **Nany Kuchiki** me alegra que a tu regreso mi corto te haya agradado, aunque te cuento que la situación que le pasó a Inoue realmente pasó en la vida real (no digo más porque no quiero avergonzar a la verdadera víctima de ese desastre al natural); **Ale-chan227** gracias por leer los cortos 05 y 06, todo acá es inspirado para Bleach y principalmente para el IchiRuki. Gracias por comentar.

_**Post Data:**__ Debido a que hay temas que resolver y continuar, esta serie de Drabbles y/o Viñetas podrían ser de 25 a 30. Avisado público querido._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Un desquite sutil dadas las lecciones proporcionadas por cierto noble".

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**Advertencia:** Rukia POV y quizá algo OoC. Uso y aparición de nuevos personajes del manga actual de Bleach, acoplados en aras de este corto. Todo lo acá ocurrido es en beneficio del Drabble/Viñeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Desquite**

Una noche, Ichigo y yo fuimos invitados a una fiesta organizada por Keigo. No queríamos ir puesto que, últimamente, las batallas contra los Hollows y nuestras "sesiones de alcoba" se hacían más frecuentes y eso no dejaba exhaustos… Sin embargo, Asano se puso más insistente de lo normal y tuvimos -finalmente- que decir que sí.

La fiesta comenzó a las 6:30 p.m. y -según Keigo- celebrábamos el cumpleaños de su hermana Mizuho. A mi gusto, todo iba bien, ya que había buena comida, buena música (aunque no sé quiénes cantaban), luces de colores, globos, chocolates de chappys, etc.… En fin, había ambiente, si bien no soy tan partidaria de estas cosas.

Por unos instantes, Ichigo y yo salimos a la terraza… Y comenzamos a tener nuestra propia "celebración". En ella habían besos, caricias… Y uno que otro gemido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que incluso el cabeza de naranja amarga tenía una debilidad? La Teniente Matsumoto dice que eso es normal en todos los hombres por más puritanos que se hagan… Casi, casi, llegábamos a primera base: Ichigo metía sus manos bajo mi blusa, yo saboreaba el lóbulo de su oreja, Ichigo me acomodaba en un banco, Yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cadera…

-¡ICHIGO…!

Lástima que unos gritos ensordecedores nos sacaron de ese sublime momento. Castaño cretino.

-¿Qué quieres, Keigo? -La voz de mi amigo-compañero-amante-marido sonó más a advertencia que a pregunta. Lo bueno fue que no nos sorprendió en "pleno acto".

-Quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Hace tiempo que no los veía y hoy están en Karakura, al parecer de vacaciones.

-Argh… Vamos a conocerlos pues… -Y perfectamente entendí al Fresita. Estúpido Keigo.

Y estando frente a los susodichos…

Cuando los tres entramos al salón, pude distinguir a una pareja en un sofá, cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Eran un chico de cabello negro, que le llegaba a los hombros, un poco mayor para la edad de Keigo. Estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello largo, entre púrpura y rosa magenta, delgada y casi de mi estatura. Enseguida ví como la chica le clavaba la vista a Ichigo.

Keigo nos llevó hacia ellos e hizo las debidas presentaciones.

-Quiero presentarles a mis otros amigos. Él es Kurosaki Ichigo y ella, Kuchiki Rukia, de quienes les hablaba.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo el Naranjito.

-Un placer. -Les dije yo.

-El placer es mío, Ginjou es mi nombre. -Y besó mi mano, cosa que Ichigo no ignoró.

-¿Ginjou? -Preguntamos él y yo.

-Sí, Ginjou para los amigos.

-Mucho gusto, Riruka. -Habló ahora la chica. Y ví como la muy abusiva me hacía a un lado y atrapaba a Ichigo para conversar a solas con él.

La sangre me hirvió. Como Kuchiki no debo dejar que nadie pisotee mi orgullo. Ni mi honor.

Después ví como Ginjou fue detrás de ellos y junto con Keigo, los cuatro comenzaron a charlar. Pero la muy tipeja no soltaba del brazo a Ichigo y le dedicaba miradas seductoras. ¡Me estaba tentando! Estaba provocándome el deseo de partirla en dos con Sode no Shirayuki… Y yo no se lo iba a negar.

Pero luego pensé en Nii-Sama. Él es un hombre INCREÍBLE que actúa lentamente, sopesando cada uno de sus pasos. Nii-Sama no demuestra nada, simplemente actúa… Y reflexionando, me dí cuenta que eso precisamente debía hacer.

Por unos minutos continué observando al grupito que se había formado y ví como la tal Riruka bebía y bebía tragos... Uno que otro era de sake. Ichigo me volvió a ver y con la mirada me preguntó si todo iba bien. Yo le dije que sí. Y es que solo estaba esperando el momento de actuar. Y es que además ví como Fresita me indicó que quería continuar lo que habíamos dejado pausado en la terraza.

Eso fue un plus para mí accionar.

La chica se estaba poniendo borracha, y acercándosele más y más, comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído al idiota de Ichigo. ¡Era repulsivo! Ella había intuido que él estaba conmigo. Por eso la muy imbécil actuaba como si yo no estuviera presente.

Y ahí fue donde ocurrió…

Mientras ella continuaba ignorándome, fui a tomar un vaso con refresco y de paso, una botella de sake del mini-bar que Keigo se había conseguido. Y, sin que nadie me viera, me acerqué a ellos por detrás. Con mi mano izquierda sostenía el refresco que de cuando en cuando bebía mientras que con mi mano derecha, llevaba la botella de sake abierta. Afortunadamente no había mucha luz y eso me favoreció más. Y ya que la muy ingenua continuaba enfrascada en Ichigo y excluyéndome, me coloqué sutilmente detrás de ella. Así que mientras ella seguía embobada por MI hombre, yo vertí la botella de sake en SU carísimo bolso de diseñador (del que escuché que presumía).

Poco después, fui a recoger unos postres, para ir a ofrecérselos a nuestros nuevos "amigos". Solo que antes de dirigirme hacia ellos, ví unos mosquitos muertos cerca de la cocina. Y con cuidado, los metí en el postre que le llevaba a Riruka.

Como gocé al ver que la muy canalla saboreaba hasta la última migaja…

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué puedo decir amables lectoras y lectores? Hasta yo actuaría así si alguien tratara de quitarme al impulsivo Naranjito… No quisiera ser Riruka, aunque ella se lo buscó. Y con Rukia, jamás trataría de meterme en SUS terrenos.

Por cierto, las lecciones acá aplicadas fueron cortesía del noble Kuchiki Byakuya -fue obvio, ¿no?, XD-. Para clases particulares llamar al…

Nos vemos en otro corto. No olviden dejar reviews.

Su amiga, Kuchiki9474.


	21. Una Razón

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a: **Umee-chan** gracias por leerme y apoyarme, ojalá yo pudiera recibir clases particulares de Byakuya, acá te dejo otro corto; **Nany Kuchiki** Rukia parece gárgola al defender SU territorio, ojalá Tite la haga aparecer pronto, que disfrutes la lectura de hoy; **darisu-chan** me da gusto que te haya gustado el corto anterior, creo que todas defenderíamos a Ichigo de cualquier mujer que no sea Rukia, y sí, lástima que Keigo los interceptó en lo mejor; **Ale-chan227** gracias por leer todos los cortos y comentar varios de ellos, ojalá Tite se apiade de nosotros y el manga suba de tono y que YA salga la ojivioleta. Gracias por comentar esta serie de cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos.

_**Post Data:**__ ¿Cuánto más habrá que esperar para que aparezca Rukia en el manga? Te odio Tite. Por cierto, para los seguidores de Bleach, les aviso que Morita-San (seiyuu de Ichigo) avisó en su Twitter que la nueva temporada del anime -o sea la Saga del Agente Perdido- comenzará en septiembre. El casting para las nuevas voces de esta nueva historia ya fue hecho. Así que solo queda esperar…_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Si hay una razón para todo, ésta es simple: Tú".

**Género: **Romance/ Lime

**Advertencia:** Probable OoC. Sin embargo, todo lo acá ocurrido es en beneficio del Drabble/Viñeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Una Razón**

**Karakura, En Una Vieja Cabaña, 10:30 p.m.**

Rukia temblaba entre los brazos de Ichigo, el ardor del cuerpo tenso del Pelinaranja la envolvía, la presión de su boca sobre la de ella era intensa. Hacía ya muchos días que ambos decidieron dejar de lado la coraza de amigos para pasar a un nivel más profundo. Y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo… Aún más.

Nunca hubo una declaración de por medio ni nada. Nunca se pronunció una palabra cursi entre ambos. Sabían que eso no era de su estilo. Solo fueron acciones y de vez en cuando un _"te necesito"_. Simplemente ambos asumieron lo que sentían en sus corazones.

Todo comenzó con un roce tímido en sus labios hasta que, poco a poco, las acciones fueron acrecentándose. En rincones solitarios se daban caricias y abrazos, abrigándose únicamente en el calor del otro y el resplandor de la noche.

Todo iba de las mil maravillas, a excepción de cierto temor que albergaba Rukia. Y es que, antes de conocer a Ichigo, ella jamás creyó que iba a encontrarse con alguien que revolucionara su vida de manera particular. Ya en el pasado había perdido seres que apreciaba y ante la posibilidad de ser separada nuevamente de alguien que quería, ella se tensaba… Y con justa razón.

Ichigo lo había comprendido perfectamente -no en balde la conocía muy bien- así que, tomando cartas en el asunto, decidió ayudar a su chica a olvidar y enterrar esos temores. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba en la misma situación que ella, con la única diferencia de que él NO le temía a nada ni a nadie. Si una vez se enfrentó a la Sociedad de Almas por la shinigami, ¿por qué no otra vez?

Así que ni lento ni perezoso, él decidió dar un paso más en su relación. Por primera vez y en esta noche -la primera de tantas se prometió a sí mismo-, Ichigo y Rukia por fin serían uno solo.

La Kuchiki se aferraba al cuello de Fresa-Kun mientras sus dedos se enterraban en la cabellera naranja de aquel. Y el muchacho mientras tanto, no dejaba de abrazarla, tocarla y besarle el cuello -además de los labios-. No obstante, ella aún seguía sin entender porque esa noche él había decidido que ambos la pasaran lejos de casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué aquí, Ichi?

-Porque sí y punto.

-Esa no es una buena razón.

-¿Siempre tiene que haber un motivo para algo? -Ichigo seguía concentrado en los besos.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad. -Dijo Rukia que estaba temblando de deseo y excitación.

-La verdad, la verdad…

-Sí, eso.

-¿La verdad? Pues aquí te va: Quiero hacerte el amor hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos y saciados. Quiero abrazarte y acariciarte como nunca antes lo he hecho. Quiero que de una buena vez y por todas no exista nada ni nadie en nuestro mundo… Que solo seamos los dos. Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por lo que diga Byakuya y la Sociedad de Almas. Quiero que entiendas que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Quiero que tu amor hacía mí destruya todos tus temores. Quiero que solo pienses en mí y en ti…

-Ichigo… -Ella estaba sorprendida.

-Sabes que jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño. Así que no tengas miedo de nada. No cuando yo estoy contigo…

-Ichigo…

-Sí, ya sé que debo de parecerte cursi y empalagante pero… Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que lo demás no importa.

-Ya lo sé... O por lo menos eso intento creer. Y no, no me pareces cursi. Solo que no quiero perderte… Nunca, nunca…

-No temas entonces. Y sonríe para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…

Ichigo bajó los labios a la curva del cuello de Rukia; de allí a los pechos por sobre la tela, embriagándose del perfume de Rukia. Le acariciaba la espalda, mientras la otra mano continuaba explorando la piel, esa que se escondía bajo la blusa de Chappy. La shinigami mientas tanto, regaba besos en el rostro de su antiguo sustituto, le acariciaba el cincelado abdomen, le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha… Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan feliz… Y completa.

Fue su primera vez juntos. Su primera vez y para siempre.


	22. Lazo Inquebrantable

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a: **yuuki 1801** gracias por leer y comentar con anterioridad, con respecto al manga 459, ya antes de entrar a FF lo había leído, pero como ya traigo editado el drabble/viñeta fue que no escribí que ya estaba enterada del reencuentro, sin embargo gracias también por avisarme; **Umee-chan** de nueva cuenta gracias por leerme y apoyarme, no te preocupes si no puedes comentarme tan seguido como antes, la verdad es que te entiendo perfectamente, saludos y suerte en la U; **Nany Kuchiki** ya había leído el manga 459 no obstante, agradezco tu spolier -no me molesta que me lo hayas contado, al contrario-, saludos y disfruta la lectura de hoy; **Any-chan15 **gracias por leer, ojalá te guste este nuevo "Momento", y al igual que tú, también espero la cuarta película, XD, cuídate; **darisu-chan** gracias por tener a "Una Razón" como uno de tus "Momentos" favoritos, el de hoy espero que te guste ya que es algo que la mayoría esperaba que escribiera, saludos hasta donde estés; **metitus** ¡hola!, no se me pasó por la cabeza que leyeras mi serie de drabbles/viñetas pero bienvenida, gracias por comentar y leer, saludos hasta Chile (de ahí eres, ¿no?, casi no leo perfiles pero si mi memoria no me falla creí ver que eres de allí); **gibybluu** gracias por leer los cortos y comentar varios de ellos, disfruta el de hoy. **A Todo Mundo **Gracias por comentar esta serie de relatos cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y el que me agreguen a mí como su Escritora Favorita.

_**Post Data:**__ Estoy algo desconectada del anime de Bleach, y solo voy a la par del manga -460-, ¿ha pasado algo interesante en la serie? No sean malos y alimenten la causa IchiRuki con un comentario._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Ichigo/Rukia/Unohana

**Resumen:** "Si somos culpables de nuestras acciones, hay ocasiones en que nos enorgullecemos por ello".

**Género: **Family/Humor

**Advertencia:** Ichigo POV en gran parte del relato. Sin embargo, todo lo acá ocurrido es en beneficio de la historia. Por cierto, es otro One-Shot (creo que habrá más, XD).

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Lazo Inquebrantable**

No sé cuantas veces me he sentido feliz, pero sin duda alguna, esta es una de esas veces en que destilo demasiada alegría. ¿Y por qué no? Si de primera mano me entero de una placentera noticia: ¡Rukia está embarazada!

Si, total, inequívoca y completamente embarazada. Y yo soy el culpable de ello. Lo acepto (sonrisa desquiciada "Mode On").

Hace pocas horas recibimos la visita de la Capitana Unohana y su Teniente. Ellas han confirmado las sospechas de los síntomas de Rukia… La Enana está esperando a mi hijo. _**Nuestro hijo**_. No sé qué pensará Byakuya, pero yo estoy que reboso de felicidad… Y hasta bailo en un pie. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre insistía TANTO en el tema del linaje, aunque no por eso le daré toda la razón (creo que las perversiones y suciedades estaban demás, ¬¬).

Acá en el Mundo Real, mi familia es la única que se ha enterado de esta noticia, y solo será cuestión de tiempo de que la Sociedad de Almas se dé cuenta. Y no me importa, con tal de que nos dejen vivir nuestras vidas en paz… Creo que es lo mínimo que me deben.

Mi enana cabezota yace dormida en mis brazos sobre mi cama, y es que Unohana-San me dijo que de ahora en adelante Rukia debe guardar reposo y suspender sus actividades como shinigami, pero sobre todo ya no debe estar con la costumbre de estar entrando y saliendo del gigai, porque podría ser peligroso para el bebé.

_**Flashback**_

_-Muy bien Kuchiki-San, Kurosaki-San. Hemos visto los resultados a los exámenes que te hicimos y resulta que estás embarazada._

_-¿Embarazada?_

_-Sí, resulta que tienes un embarazo de dos meses, pero ya que has estado moviéndote entre este mundo y el otro, tu bebé en apariencia es de un mes._

_-¿Un mes?, ¿dos meses?, ¿cómo así? -Preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia._

_-Bueno, sé que eso es algo confuso pero trataré de explicarles lo más sencillamente posible. Sucede que tú _-Unohana señaló a Rukia-_ eres un espíritu que vive en un gigai que fue elaborado por Urahara Kisuke. Realmente, éste es un cuerpo falso con todos los componentes de un ser vivo. Y aunque no seas completamente una mujer normal, el gigai te da una apariencia de más del 80% de humanidad. Por otra parte tú _-ahora señaló a Ichigo-_ eres un ser humano vivo completo, pero también eres shinigami, y uno puro._

_-Entiendo. Continúe…_

_-Y si a eso le sumamos que su actividad es mucho más que besos y abrazos _-ambos chicos se sonrojaron-_ esto tarde o temprano tendría que suceder._

_-Ya…_

_-Y con respecto a los meses… Sucede que el tiempo transcurrido en la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Real es muy distinto. Por ejemplo, ustedes parecen de la misma edad, en cuanto a lo físico. Pero ambos saben que su edad dista mucho de lo que es. Y ya que Rukia-San se mueve entre dos mundos es que el bebé se muestra así: Tienes dos meses de gestación pero en desarrollo y apariencia, el bebé tiene un mes. Por el momento, no hay peligro alguno para la criatura ya que es muy pequeño_ -Unohana sonrió-_, sin embargo, he de advertirte, Rukia-San, que ya no te muevas entre ambos mundos. Conforme el embarazo evolucione, el bebé podría sufrir las consecuencias como por ejemplo un aborto _-ambos jóvenes tomaron con más fuerza sus manos que ya hace rato estaban entrelazadas-_. Mis recomendaciones son reposo, buena alimentación así como la suspensión de tus funciones como shinigami. A lo sumo, puedes continuar con el Kidoh, solo si éste no requiere el consumo de demasiada energía y no sea con fines de pelea. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo. -Dijeron ambos chicos._

_-Y ya que el bebé es mitad shinigami _-continuó Unohana-_, dentro de poco tendrás que aprender a controlar su reiatsu. En este momento es imperceptible su energía, pero a partir del cuarto o quinto mes, ésta comenzará a manifestarse. Junto con Isane, te enseñaremos métodos para que controles la energía espiritual del bebé mientras crece en tu vientre. No queremos que tu cuerpo sufra con los excesos del reiatsu de ambos._

_-Unohana-San _-dijo Ichigo-,_ yo tengo una duda. Hace poco, cuando Rukia me comentaba la posibilidad de que estuviera encinta… Yo comencé a sentir otra energía y con lo que usted acaba de decir… No sé si estaré mal al preguntar esto pero, ¿será que ese reiatsu era del bebé?_

_-Probablemente._

_-¿Pero por qué solo yo lo sentía? Y es que Rukia, bueno, ella nunca sintió nada y…_

_-Es completamente normal, ya que el bebé está dentro de Rukia-San y su energía puede confundirse con la del bebé. Pero conforme pase el tiempo, ella sabrá detectar la presencia espiritual del pequeño._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo durará mi embarazo, Capitana Unohana?_

_-Si permaneces en el Mundo Real, diría que de 7 a 8 meses más. Aunque existe una probabilidad de que tu embarazo se retrase, ya que eres madre primeriza. Con respecto a los demás síntomas como nauseas, antojos y demás, serán un poco atípicos, ya que tu doble condición te hará un poco excéntrica en ese aspecto._

_-Ahora ya entiendes el porqué odias a Chappy. -Le dijo Ichigo a su pareja._

_-Bueno, cada mes vendré a visitarlos junto con Isane. Sin embargo, en los últimos días estaré a tiempo completo en el Mundo Real. Entre ella, yo e Isshin-San atenderemos tu parto._

_-¿Mi padre? -Preguntó Ichigo escéptico._

_-Sí, ya que además de shinigami tengo entendido que es médico._

_-Entiendo._

_-Bueno, eso es todo. Mi próxima visita será en dos semanas así que espero que cumplas mis indicaciones._

_-No lo dude, Unohana-San._

_-Estoy segura de ello, Ichigo-San. Por cierto, será mejor que vayan pensando en cómo explicarle esto al Capitán Kuchiki._

_-¡Nii-Sama!_

_-¡Byakuya!_

_-No deberían de temer. Estoy segura de que él estará agradado con saber que la casa noble de Kuchiki se agrandará._

_-¿Usted lo cree?_

_-Seguro… Además, me parece que él ya sospechaba que algo así podría pasar… Es más, me atrevo a pensar que todo mundo lo esperaba…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Las últimas palabras de Unohana-San siguen sorprendiéndome, ¿será verdad que todos nuestros amigos esperaban esto y quizá hasta más? Y aunque Byakuya esté o no de acuerdo, Rukia y yo estamos más unidos que nunca. Esta vez en verdad le demostraremos que tenemos un **lazo inquebrantable**…

-Ichigo, ¿no vas a dormir? -Una voz lo sacó de su monólogo.

-Tranquila, ¿sí? -Y el Pelinaranja se acomodó en la cama para abrazar más a su chica. -Buenas noches, Rukia.

-Buenas noches -bostezo-, Ichigo.

-Buenas noches, hijo… -Y el futuro padre de familia colocó su mano en el vientre de su chica.

Y un destello de energía se manifestó a los pocos segundos.

Al parecer, el hijo o hija de Ichigo y Rukia también les deseaba las buenas noches.


	23. Desde El Corazón

Saludos a todas y todos los usuarios de FF. Aquí traigo otro drabble/viñeta para Bleach. Mis agradecimientos a: **Umee-chan** yo también quiero ver un bebé de ese par que tanto queremos, ¡Kya…! me volvería como Isshin de saber que algo así pasara, saludos amiga; **Nany Kuchiki** yo solo he visto unos cuantos episodios donde sale Nozomi, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho, de hecho el único relleno que toleré fue la de las zanpakutoh, gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de mí, me alegra que te haya gustado el corto anterior, XD; **darisu-chan** como dije antes, TODO MUNDO espera un bebé de ese par, sobre la reacción de Bya-Kun estoy preparando algo, de hecho además de un corto planeo un One-Shot sobre Byakuya y el IchiRuki, saludos y que estés bien, ojalá te guste el de hoy; **gibybluu** me da gusto saber que te gustó que lo de Chappy fuera un síntoma, y es que conociendo a Rukia e Ichigo sabía que algo raro tenía que suceder en el embarazo del mitad shinigami-ryoka-vizard-hollow-humano-loquesea…, saludos; **Any-chan15** yo quiero un bebé IchiRuki desde hace mucho, y es que la atracción entre este par, si bien no es amorosa en el sentido estricto de la palabra, si es suficiente como para querer escenas hentai, X3. **A Todo Mundo **Gracias por comentar esta serie de relatos cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y el hecho de que me agreguen a mí como su Escritora Favorita, de corazón y desde la distancia, gracias.

_**Post Data:**__ ¿Por qué Gin tuvo que morir? Creo que Tite debió mostrar más de él, porque el personaje de Gin fue importante en la anterior saga de Bleach. Tanto él como Tousen fueron shinigamis que debieron explotarse más. Espero que el anime vaya por buen camino -aunque tengo uff…, de no verlo-._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Gin/Rangiku

**Resumen:** "¿Amor a primera vista? Eso no existe porque solo es atracción. Lo que en realidad importa es lo que hay en el corazón".

**Género: **Romance

**Advertencia:** Es un Universo Alterno - AU.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Desde El Corazón**

Todos los hombres que se cruzaban en el camino de Matsumoto Rangiku, se detenían para admirarla y suspirar por ella, envidiando la suerte de su esposo, su eterno acompañante.

Ella parecía la más bella y pura de las princesas, un ángel que anunciaba las delicias del paraíso. Y es que Rangiku no solo era bella por fuera, también lo era por dentro. Siempre alegre, siempre sonriendo, parecía que optimismo, fortaleza y júbilo era su lema.

Sin embargo, todos sus admiradores le descubrían de inmediato un grave defecto, que nada tenía que ver con su gusto por el sake…

Ella solo tenía ojos para su marido y su adoración por él era perfecta e indestructible.

En esa pareja, el amor demostraba otro de sus milagros, pues Rangiku, linda y alegre, estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a su cónyuge, un hombre llamado Ichimaru Gin, quien desde su niñez y a causa de una enfermedad, había quedado ciego y únicamente la miraba con los ojos del corazón.

Sin embargo, este problema más que sorprendernos, nos revela que los contrastes del amor le dan sabor, color y olor a la vida.

Y es que a Ichimaru y Matsumoto solo les interesa lo que muestra el corazón.


	24. NiiSama

¡Buenos días, tardes, noches a todas/os las/os usuarias/os de FF! Acá viene otro Drabble/Viñeta para Bleach. Siento la tardanza pero espero compensar mi ausencia con este corto.

Mis agradecimientos a: **Umee-chan** gracias por leer y darme ánimos desde la distancia, yo también espero que estés bien, con respecto al relato anterior -pues sí- lamento mucho la muerte de Gin sobre todo porque además de que faltó explotar más a su personaje, siento que su relación con Matsumoto debió profundizarse más…, por cierto, espero que te des una vuelta por mi adaptación _"En Defensa Del Amor"_ pues ya casi se acaba, saludos y gracias por leer; **Nany Kuchiki** hola amiga, me da gusto saber que mis historias, en especial "Momentos" teagrade, sobre _"Desde El Corazón"_ quise poner a Ichimaru de ciego porque esa sensación da y es que ¿cuántas veces abrió los ojos en el anime y manga?, yo creo que fueron contadas -XP-, espero que la de hoy también te guste; y **darisu-chan** mis agradecimientos por estar al pendiente de estas mini-historias, coincido contigo en que Tite no le dio mucho espacio a la pareja Gin/Rangiku, a ver si por lo menos lo mete en este nuevo Character Book que Kubo está haciendo, el llamado _"Unmasked"_. **A Todo Mundo **Gracias por comentar esta serie de relatos cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y el hecho de que me agreguen a mí como su Escritora Favorita, de corazón y desde la distancia, gracias.

_**Post Data:**__ Creo que la mayoría de fans de Bleach ya lo sabe, sin embargo, yo no puedo dejar de mencionarlo porque me duele y aún no me hago a la idea pero es que… ¡La despedida IchiRuki está cerca! Sniff, sniff, este 04 de Octubre es el tan esperado -y doloroso- episodio llamada "Arigato". Solo espero que los de Pierrot no se tarden mucho en el reencuentro, porque ya fue demasiado sufrir con el manga… :'(_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Ichigo/Rukia/Byakuya

**Resumen:** "No es que las personas no sepan las cosas, sino que simplemente no quieren formar parte del cotilleo… Además para que inmiscuirse en algo que desde hace mucho ya saben".

**Género: **Humor/Romance/Lime-¿?

**Advertencia:** Posible OoC en nuestro amado Noble.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Nii-Sama**

Cierto Noble y Capitán del Seireitei se mantenía impasible en los jardines de su mansión, observando a los peces que tranquilamente nadaban en el estanque.

¿Qué será lo que piensa Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, cuando se para frente a las cristalinas aguas?, ¿recordará el pasado?, ¿traerá a su memoria la vida al lado de sus padres?, ¿o será que piensa en su amor perdido Hisana?

Probablemente nunca se sepa a cabalidad lo que pasa por su cabeza, puesto que seres como Byakuya parecen entrenados en disimular sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos… No obstante y muy probablemente, solo hay UNA cosa que pueda sonsacarlo de las cavilaciones que a diario se somete.

Y es que en uno de esos tantos días, mientras ese Noble parecía estatua en el jardín…

-Ah, ah…

-…

-Uff…

-…

-Eso fue… Fue… ¡Demonios Rukia!

-…

-No… No siento mis piernas, Ichigo…

-…

-¿Acaso Kuchiki-San es débil?

-¡Maldito retrasado! ¡Lo que pasa es que estoy muy agotada!

-Yo también, pero no estoy llorando como niña…

-Estúpido arrogante… Lo que pasa es que para ti fue más fácil.

-Si serás… Te dije que debíamos hacerlo a MI modo. Pero no, tú quisiste que fueran a TU estilo… -Ichigo se pasaba el dorso de la mano por su frente para secarse el sudor.

-Lo hice así porque no quiero parecer aprovechada y estar todo el tiempo ENCIMA de ti…

-¡Eres terca mujer! Si hubiera sido como SIEMPRE lo hago, hace tiempo que habríamos terminado.

-Engreído…

-Debilucha…

-Egocéntrico…

-Enana…

-¡Enano tu cerebro!

-Tal vez si fueras más alta, seguirías mi ritmo cuando hiciéramos esto.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… -La pequeña Kuchiki suspiraba cansada.

-Ven Rukia, déjame hacer esto por mi cuenta.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Ya antes lo hemos hecho. Allá en Karakura, aquí en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Na-nada… Pero es que, bueno, acá no me siento cómoda al HACERLO…

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber el Pelinaranja.

-Bueno, acá todos nos conocen y pueden vernos puesto que todos acá somos espíritus. Me sentiría muy rara si todos me vieran SOBRE ti.

-¿Y qué más da? No es como si fuera algo malo.

-Lo sé. Pero digamos… Digamos que Nii-Sama me vea. Pensará que soy una mujer debilucha, una mujer que espera favores y…

-Quizá sí, quizá no… Pero ya cállate y no rezongues más. -La imitó Ichigo.

-Pero…

Y a todo esto, el susodicho Noble seguía impávido en el jardín, tratando de advertir el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la pareja de Shinigamis -oía la conversación pero quiso escucharla mejor, solo "por si acaso"-. Y, usando shunpo, se acercó más y más, hasta que…

-Ven, móntame sobre mi espalda.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de objeciones Rukia! Ya te he dicho que de esta manera llegaremos más rápido… Tú solo guíame.

-¿Aún no sabes cómo llegar a las instalaciones del Treceavo Escuadrón?

-Sí que eres tonta, ¿acaso ves que paso bastante tiempo acá?

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Pero no me grites idiota!

Sí, lo que Kuchiki Byakuya vió fue a su hermana pequeña discutiendo OTRA VEZ con su "amigo", el mocoso maleducado de Kurosaki Ichigo. Al parecer peleaban porque ella, tratando de no incomodar a Ichigo, decidió usar shunpo. Sin embargo, Rukia no poseía la misma velocidad que el Pelinaranja. Por ello es que ambos estaban cansados, de tanto estar corriendo, pero principalmente era ella la que estaba más agotada

No obstante...

-¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó la Pelinegra.

-Claro, pero ahora sin objetar.

Y antes de reanudar la marcha, Rukia se acomodaba sobre su "amigo" y este al sentirla sobre sí, ladeó su rostro para besarla en la frente. La chica solo sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Y abrazada al cuerpo de Ichigo salieron disparados al Escuadrón.

Byakuya esbozó una sonrisa. Y es que, después de tanto tiempo, pudo advertir la verdadera naturaleza de los dos shinigamis que acababa de ver. Pero sobre todo, se daba cuenta de que por más que se esforzara en evitar cualquier tipo de contacto, ese par estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Byakuya lo sabía todo, todo; y simple y sencillamente lo aceptó.


	25. Destinos

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todas/os las/os usuarias/os de FF! Acá viene otro Drabble/Viñeta para Bleach. Siento mucho la tardanza pero es que en mi país tuvimos dos semanas de lluvia (gracias a la influencia del Huracán Jova) y luego un frente frío (para variar), así que no podía usar mucho mi PC…, y para rematar, esta semana me he lastimado el brazo derecho (soy diestra) y me duele al hacer determinados movimientos. Sin embargo; espero compensar mi ausencia con este corto.

Mis agradecimientos a: **giby-chan** gracias por encontrar tierno el episodio "Nii-Sama"; **Umee-chan** gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de mí y si bien ya expliqué las razones de mi ausencia, disculpa la tardanza, ¿viste la despedida IchiRuki?, yo lloré pero me encantó; **darisu-chan** mis agradecimientos por estar al pendiente de estas mini-historias, yo amo a Byakuya, aunque sea serio y algo estirado, gracias por leer y; **Nany Kuchiki** gracias por apoyarme en esta serie de relatos, me da gusto saber que aún disfrutas su lectura **A Todo Mundo **Gracias por comentar esta serie de relatos cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Y el hecho de que me agreguen a mí como su Escritora Favorita, de corazón y desde la distancia, gracias.

_**Post Data:**__ Si alguien vió el manga de esta semana -el 470-, ¿en qué animal fue introducida el alma de Rukia? No entiendo si es perro, conejo o qué diantres. XP_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Personaje:** Orihime

**Resumen:** "Cuando las cosas no pasan, es porque no convienen".

**Género: **Angst

**Advertencia: **Inoue POV con IchiRuki implícito y explícito -creo-. Algunas frases (las que están en cursiva) fueron extraídas del manga, otras (siempre en cursiva) son pensamientos de la Hime.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Destinos**

Muchas veces, soñamos con aquello que nos depara el destino, depositando en él la esperanza de que lo que soñamos se hará realidad. Pero…

_¿Puedes sentir mi dolor?_

¿Por qué a veces nuestros esfuerzos no valen la pena?, ¿acaso nuestras energías no cuentan para los demás, incluso para el chico que nos gusta?, ¿duele el amor o es que amar duele?

_Ichigo está saliendo con ella._

No sé porqué pero tengo una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si poco a poco mi corazón se estuviera paralizando, ¿será que mi amor por él está penando? Sé que nunca he tenido oportunidades con Kurosaki-Kun, pero hasta la más leve señal me ha sido negada. ¿Será por eso que mis sentimientos hacia él se están acabando?

_¡¿No dijiste que no meterías la pata y harías que me preocupara?_

Sé que el equipo de las chicas ganó, pero no pensé que al final la verdadera campeona sería Kuchiki-San… Es mi amiga pero aún así, ¿por qué me duele?

_¡Qué idiota! Sólo alguien que esté un poco preocupado diría algo así…_

Siempre y desde lejos he observado a Kurosaki-Kun. No ha sido necesario que tengamos una relación tan personal para saber qué es lo que piensa o siente a cabalidad, pero justo ahora sé con certeza que jamás he estado tan cerca de su alma como lo hace Kuchiki-San.

_De nuevo tengo la sensación… De que la lluvia ha parado…_

Sé que somos amigos pero él no me trata de la misma manera en que lo hace con ella. Nunca me ha llamado por mi nombre y tampoco platica conmigo de sus problemas e intereses… A menos que la situación así lo amerite.

_¿De verdad que éste es Kurosaki-Kun? ¿Por qué está transformado en Hollow?_

Casi instintivamente supe que él escondía secretos… Y aún más, yo sabía cuando algo parecía perturbarle. Pero, fue ella quien caló en su interior y vió lo que quizá solo Tatsuki-Chan sabía… Kurosaki-Kun es bueno conmigo, pero yo deseo más que un simple saludo en la escuela. Sé que él no tiene intenciones de dañar a alguien, pero su indiferencia me lástima…

_¿Cómo le irá a Rukia-Chan? ¿No te sientes solo?_

Pasó más de un año para que pudiéramos ver otra vez a Kuchiki-San… Y me parece que no fuimos solo Sado-Kun, Ishida-Kun y yo los únicos que la vimos. Kurosaki-Kun también estaba allí, ¿no es así?, ¿no es una ilusión, verdad?

_¡Estabas llorando como una niña! ¿Me despisto un momento y te conviertes en un cobarde?_

Veo que él recuperó sus poderes y ahora vuelve a pelear como antaño. Y si bien no entiendo el porqué pelea contra Tsukishima-San, yo lo apoyo aunque, ¿por qué Kurosaki-Kun no puede confiar en mí?, ¿qué más debo de hacer para que él vea más allá de "Inoue"?

_¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos pero dame un descanso!_

Yo también he entrenado todo este tiempo y perfeccioné mi técnica pero no parece suficiente, no para él. Mi alma está turbada porque él está llorando frente a Tsukishima-San. Verlo llorar me duele…

_¡Muéstraselo, Ichigo! ¡Que la desesperación jamás soñaría con detenerte!_

Kurosaki-Kun ya no está llorando, y junto a él están otros shinigamis. Y esa persona a la par suya es… ¡Kuchiki-San! Realmente es ella.

_Tienes razón._

No sé porqué pero me siento bien al ver que Kurosaki-Kun ya no llora si bien continúa peleando con Ginjou-San y Tsukishima-San. Supongo que ha sido ella quien ha tenido que ver en ello… Y eso me punza el pecho. ¿Cuándo estaré a la altura de Kuchiki-San?, ¿Cuándo seré de ayuda para él como lo es ella?, ¿alguna vez él sonreirá así para mí?

_¿Acaso no puedes ver quién soy yo, Kurosaki-Kun?_


	26. Felicidad

Buenos días, tardes, noches a todas/os las/os usuarias/os de FF! Acá viene otro Drabble/Viñeta para Bleach. ¿Cómo han estado amantes lectores de ficciones Bürichi? Yo estoy que me muero de sueño pues últimamente he estado ocupada, de hecho; un día antes de subir a FF este -y otros- relatos me desvelé en el diseño de una guía que estamos elaborando con mi grupo de tesis… Y es que ya para finales de noviembre está planeada la defensa de nuestra investigación y ¡ains!, no les negaré que me da un poco de temor pero lo que más me mata es la presión, ¡todo quieren para ya y en ese mismo momento avisan! ¬¬

En fin, hablemos de otra cosa, por ejemplo del corto anterior. No sé si lo advirtieron, pero solo dos frases son pensamientos de la Hime, lo demás son palabras -directas del manga- dichas por Keigo, Kojima y el mismo IchiRuki, a ver si las adivinan. Saben, aún me sorprende que Tite siga con eso de que Ichigo y Rukia "son más que amigos pero menos que amantes", y yo me pregunto: ¿y lo de Isshin y Masaki cómo fue?, ¿menos que amigos y más que amantes?, ¿qué explicación dará para los padres de Fresa-Sama? En fin, por ratos quiero patear a Kubo… *Kuchiki9474 está sosteniendo unas shuriken que construyó hace tres semanas*

Y pues, ya hablando calmadamente, mis agradecimientos a: **darisu-chan** gracias por seguir de fanática en esta serie de mini-historias, yo sigo esperando que Tite se digne en hacer ALGO BUENO con este par, el manga lo siento…, raro; **Umee-chan** de nuevo, gracias por seguir y leer estos relatos, sobre lo que dijiste en tu review tienes mucha razón, Inoue NO es conveniente para Ichigo, y no porque sea demasiado…, empalagante pero es que el Pelinaranja necesita a alguien que le plante cara y no que llore o sea sumisa, en fin a ver que nos depara el manga más adelante; **Nany Kuchiki** piensas lo mismo que yo con respecto al manga, pobre Rukia, con todas esas veces en que fue atravesada por espadas, ya debe sentir complejo de colador, gracias por seguir a la saga de mis seudo-hazañas (ficciones) en este sitio, espero que el corto de hoy te guste también y pues lamento lo de Inoue pero yo no la siento a la altura emocional y mental para Ichigo; **Any-chan15** tú eres como los cometas, pasas cada tanto..., pero no te culpo, me imagino que al igual que todas/os pasas ocupada ¿y quién no?, sin embargo, aprecio que de tanto en tanto te reportes, saludos y cuídate en donde sea que estés. **A Todo Mundo**,gracias por comentar esta serie de relatos cortos así como el hecho de que la sigan agregando a sus Alertas y Favoritos. Agradezco los más de 10,000 Hits que me proporcionaron (hasta ayer eran 10,345).

_**Post Data:**__ ¿Por qué cuernos, de todos los personajes de Bleach, Rukia siempre es atravesada? De hecho, ella ostenta el récord de ser el personaje que más veces ha sido cortado por una espada o arma blanca. ¿Qué ese Tite no puede tener ideas más originales en ese aspecto? Todo mundo comentó el manga 471 por eso… En fin, esperemos con qué sale hoy._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Rukia

**Resumen:** "La felicidad no está hecha de cosas muy grandes, sino de muchos detalles minúsculos".

**Género: **Family/Humor/Romance

**Advertencia:** Por más que se traten y comporten como críos, llegarán momentos en que el IchiRuki actuará con seriedad y responsabilidad. Así que no piensen que este relato es muy OoC (o por lo menos que lo he hecho adrede, XD). De nuevo me salió en forma de One-Shot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Felicidad**

La vida muchas veces, se asemeja a una montaña rusa: en el trayecto, así como existen cosas buenas también suceden cosas desagradables que te dejan un sabor raro en la boca. Puedes prepararte para las curvas y empujones pero siempre saldrás atontado por el viaje que realizaste.

Así se sentía Ichigo después de que el embarazo de Rukia fuera confirmado por la Capitana Unohana. Y es que, si bien la susodicha estaba en buen estado -de salud-, en ocasiones su humor -y estado mental- era de los más voluble y/o irritante... Pero es que, ¿acaso alguien dijo que un embarazo era fácil, sobre todo en una shinigami?

Pongamos por ejemplo el día en que Ichigo trataba de estudiar. Estaba cerca de realizar uno de sus exámenes en la Escuela de Medicina, concretamente sobre la materia de Anatomía Descriptiva por Testud. Por todos los estudiantes era sabido que esa cátedra era difícil y extensa, tanto así que durante el año le dedicaban de 6 a 7 meses de estudio continuo, además de disecar de 2 a 3 cadáveres. Ese día precisamente, el Pelinaranja junto a Ishida y otros condiscípulos, se hallaban en las instalaciones del llamado Anfiteatro de la universidad para repasar el tema de las disecciones de regiones como el mediastino anterior, posterior y la perineal; ya que constituyen partes del cuerpo humano complicadas a la hora de disecar.

Por fin, después de un exhausto y pesado día, Ichigo llegó a su casa al filo de las 9 de la noche. Incluso para ahorrar tiempo y acortar su estancia en el Anfiteatro, el chico comió su desayuno-almuerzo-cena en la morgue universitaria, con la esperanza de llegar más pronto a su casa a dormir… Y así recuperar energías después del desgaste mental.

A unos pasos estaba de la puerta de su domicilio, cuando su insignia shinigami sonó anunciando la cercanía de hollows… La suerte de Ichigo no podría estar peor.

Sabiendo que era el único oficial en Karakura que estaba activo en esos momentos (Rukia embarazada y Afro-San quien sabe), el pobre tuvo que tirar su morral, transformarse en shinigami y salir en la búsqueda de los malditos seres que -según él- estaban tocándole los cojones. ¡Porque demonios les dió por aparecer justo ahora!

Rápidamente los interceptó y cortó, puesto que solo se trataba de tres patéticos hollows persiguiendo al espíritu de una niña. Luego hizo el entierro de alma de la pequeña y, como quien huye de la comida de Inoue, salió disparado a su casa.

Al llegar, notó que su morral seguía en el piso y las luces que iluminaban la calle continuaban encendidas. Recogió sus cosas, dio un largo suspiro y entró cansinamente al vestíbulo… Tropezándose con varias cajas de considerable tamaño. Poco faltó para que se fuera de bruces y se rompiera la cabeza con el borde una mesa.

Soltó una maldición y su humor empeoró otro tanto. ¿Acaso estaría pagando algo?, se preguntó al quitarse los zapatos y ponerse las pantuflas que desde la semana anterior y con las prisas, había dejado tiradas por ahí.

Lo único bueno que recordó en ese instante era que su padre ya no estaba ahí, esperándolo con sus típicas patadas y puñetazos para darle la bienvenida. Y es que, desde que Isshin se había enterado que iba a ser abuelo, su excitación si bien era la misma, lo había vuelto considerado (bueno, solo un poco), por el bien de su tercera hija y su pequeño heredero. Además, estaba demasiado concentrado en equipar su hogar con los accesorios referentes a su nieto (biberones, pañales, juguetes, coche, corral, etc., etc.…), que había dejado de lado (de nuevo solo un poco) a su primogénito. Las visitas a tiendas se habían vuelto constantes por el patriarca de los Kurosaki…

Continuando con Fresa-Sama, el joven dirigió la vista a todos lados y comprobó que ya nadie estaba en la parte baja de la casa. Convencido de que todos estaban dormidos, subió calladamente a su cuarto… Ya casi podía sentir la calidez de su almohada y la suave textura de su sábana cuando… ¡Auch! El Pelinaranja se tropezó con otra caja que se encontraba en el pasillo, casi junto a su cuarto. Estaba a punto de maldecirla cuando leyó las siguientes palabras: _"Cama-Corral para bebé, marca Pack n' Play"_. ¡Era la cuna de su bebé! Al parecer, la quinta tienda de niños que había visitado con anterioridad (obligado por Isshin y su hermana Yuzu), hasta hoy le mandaba dicho paquete a su residencia, puesto que la caja tenía la fecha de ese día.

Esta vez sí sonrió, ya que estaba más que ansioso por conocer a su pequeñín.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y con cuidado, colocó su morral en el suelo, junto al armario. Acercándose al escritorio, encendió una pequeña lámpara y dirigió su mirada achocolatada a su cama… Distinguiendo a su amada chica abrazada a un peculiar cojín. Peculiar porque fue la misma chica quien lo "creó", "zurció" y "diseñó". Y es que una vieja camisa de Ichigo había sido transformada en almohadón por Rukia.

Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho? Fácil, en una de las tantas ausencias del Ichigo, Rukia se sentía muy sola. Así que para evitar la sensación de vacío cuando él se quedaba fuera estudiando, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algún "sustituto". Se topó con una de las viejas camisas del chico y tomando aguja e hilo y recordando una de las clases de Ishida, comenzó a cerrar las aberturas de la ropa rellenándolo luego con esponja… Y _¡voilá!_, ya tenía un suplente con la fragancia de su naranjito. Varias veces, el chico la encontró dormida abrazando fuertemente a su "otro yo".

Pero volviendo a ese momento, el aludido no sin un poco de esfuerzo, se quitaba su ropa de calle y la sustituía por su pijama. Apagando la lámpara estaba cuando…

-Ichigo, ¿eres tú?

Sí, al parecer la futura madre acababa de despertarse.

-¿Me acompañas? -continuó la joven shinigami con voz lánguida.

-Hasta el fin del mundo.

Y con suaves movimientos entró a la cama y se acomodó junto a ella. Rukia se hizo más al rincón del lecho y colocó su almohadón personal en una esquina para cambiarlo por el verdadero Ichigo. Luego se volvió a dar la vuelta y se acurrucó junto al chico. Demás está decir que él abrió sus brazos para acomodarla y acomodarse mejor.

El Pelinaranja tardó pocos minutos en dormirse, pero antes tuvo tiempo de reflexionar e imaginar su futura vida.

Era probable que le esperaran más tropezones en la casa, estaba más que seguro que seguiría peleando contra hollows y demás seres estúpidos, sabía que nunca se llevaría bien con su cuñado, intuía que Isshin volvería a hostigarlo después del nacimiento de su nieto, resignado veía que su carrera de medicina sería realmente difícil… En fin, sabía que su vida sería siempre una completa mierda mientras hubiera quienes los fastidiaran…

Pero momentos como esos, como cuando chocaba con la cuna de su hijo, horas como éstas cuando pasaba abrazado a la mujer que amaba, minutos como aquellos cuando reía con Ishida y sus otros amigos mientras; además de medicina hablaba de su nueva familia, constituían detalles que hacían más amena y agradable su existencia.

Y es que la felicidad no está hecha de cosas muy grandes ni de éxitos arrolladores, sino de muchos detalles minúsculos que le dan sabor a la vida…

Buenas noches, Familia Kurosaki-Kuchiki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal?, ¿les gustó? De corazón espero que sí porque lo escribí pensando en todos aquellos momentos de la vida que tenemos pero que por una u otra razón, no sabemos -o podemos- apreciar. ¡Cuídense y nos vemos en la otra actualización! Recuerden que "Momentos", serie de Drabbles/Viñetas/One-Shots para Bleach -principalmente IchiRuki-, casi se acaba…

Desde la distancia, su amiga.

Joey-San (Kuchiki9474).


	27. Sospechoso

¡Hola amigas y amigos! ¡Mis más sinceros saludos para toda la comunidad usuaria de FF! Acá viene otro Drabble/Viñeta para Bleach.

Antes que nada, PERDONEN la horrible tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada. Y es que si bien ya salí de mi mayor preocupación -la tesis-, aún me falta el papeleo para iniciar mi proceso de graduación… Y es que estoy mal porque perdieron ciertos documentos míos de Horas Sociales; y los necesito para agregar a mi expediente, sino no puedo graduarme… Y a eso súmenle que tuve otras actividades y durante algunos días estuve enferma. Cierta medicina me cayó mal -fue demasiado fuerte para mí- y pasé una semana en el limbo… Por fortuna, la S. S. no envió a alguien a hacerme el entierro de alma, que si no… Así que si quieren apedrearme, lo entenderé perfectamente.

Por cierto, gracias a sus palabras de aliento he decidido aumentar esta serie de relatos cortos. Y es que en el One-Shot pasado dije que esta serie llamada "Momentos" estaba llegando a su fin, sin embargo he decidido aumentar el número de relatos, pasando de 30 a 35. ¿Les parece bien? Ya he pensado varios temas a agregar así que solo espero que me tengan más paciencia con respecto a su actualización.

Gracias a **darisu-chan** y **Nany Kuchiki**por mantenerse fieles a esta seguidilla de historias. Por ustedes dos es que tomé la decisión de aumentar el número de historias. Por cierto, _darisu-chan_ (si es que aún lees "Momentos", lo digo por mi ausencia), necesito tu ayuda. Por PM te explico en qué consiste. ˄˄

En fin, a todo mundo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi colección de historias. Para la próxima vez contestaré sus comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

_**Post Data:**__ Como todos sabemos, este 27 de marzo dejó de emitirse nuestro anime preferido: Bleach. No sé ustedes, pero mi reiatsu está disminuyendo desde esa fecha, aunque tengo una duda surgida después del final de la serie: Dicen que Bürichi estará de regreso en la T.V., pero no estoy muy segura de ello, y es que unos dicen que el anime estará al aire en TvOsaka y otros que en la misma televisora, TvTokyo. Si saben algo en concreto, avísenme... Las dudas no me dejan tranquila. ¡Y extraño mi dosis semanal de IchiRuki! El manga ya no me alcanza sobretodo con tantos descansos que se toma Tite._

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Trío:** Urahara/Yoruichi/Rukia

**Resumen:** "Para eso están los amigos".

**Género:** Humor/Friendship/Family

**Advertencia:** Precuela de "Horas, Minutos, Segundos" y "Sintomatología".

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Sospechoso**

Cierta pareja de amigos -según Kubo Tite- se encontraba sentada en la sala de "Urahara Shotten", mientras el atardecer caía por sobre Karakura. El té había sido servido y una relativa paz se respiraba en el ambiente… Hasta que el silencio fue roto por la irrupción de cierta chica de negros cabellos.

-Oi, Urahara. ¿Arreglaste mi dispositivo móvil?

-¡Oh! Pero si es Kuchiki-San. ¿Y mi saludo? Tu hermano no toleraría ese comportamie…

-Lo que sea -interrumpió-. ¿Está listo?

-Qué mal genio tienes hoy, Kuchiki-San. Si sigues así, Kurosaki-San ya no te va a querer.

-Idiota -dijo sonrojándose-. Además, ese cretino no tiene elección tanto como si quiere o no soportarme.

-Oi, hablando de eso, hace algunos días que no he visto al atolondrado de Ichigo, ¿acaso Byakuya-Bo al fin ha logrado su sueño de acabarlo? -dijo una morena mujer, que inclinaba su rostro para saludar a Rukia.

-¿Qué ocurrencias tienes, Yoruichi-San? Supongo que debe de estar ocupado, pero no precisamente con ese miembro del clan Kuchiki. Más bien, por el "otro" componente…

-Oi, ¿podrías atenderme y dejar de avergonzarme, Urahara?

-Ah, la juventud… -Decía el blondo retirándose al interior de la casa, permitiendo así que las mujeres pudieran charlar con tranquilidad. Yoruichi, le ofreció té a Rukia y ésta, no con cierta dificultad, tomó la tetera y vertió el contenido en una taza.

-No pesas nada y te veo débil, Rukia, ¿es que no comes?

A Rukia le extrañó que se preocupara por ella.

-Supongo que tengo un virus o algo así. Estuve enferma y extraña durante algunos días y ahora no tengo hambre. Lo más extraño es que algunas comidas me dan asco.

Yoruichi apenas podía creer que Rukia no se diera cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. _¿Sueño, asco?_ Y es que como a toda shinigami, se le había dicho que no podía tener hijos ni nada por su misma condición de "muerta". Por consiguiente, ella no podía imaginar lo que en realidad le sucedía, y más bien lo describía como una extraña enfermedad. Y es que, aunque ella, Rukia y otras shinigamis no fueran humanas en el sentido estricto de la palabra, si tenían las mismas necesidades que cualquier mujer. Su mente se iluminó ante aquella deliciosa posibilidad, y así poder fastidiar al infantil de Ichigo. Continuó hablando.

-¿Has visto a un médico?, ¿a la Capitana Unohana?

-Hablas como Ichigo, Yoruichi-San -aseveró ella riendo-. No, no he visto a un médico, porque no me hace falta. Ahora ya estoy bien, seguramente no será más que una falla en este gigai. Urahara siempre me vende artefactos defectuosos.

-En este caso, no lo creo… -Murmuró la mujer-gato.

-¿Dijiste algo, Yoruichi-San?

-Nada, nada… -Y en ese preciso momento entró el vendedor. Le entregó el aparato solicitado.

-No tienes buena cara, Kuchiki-San. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si vas a empezar a meterte conmigo, te diré que tú también pareces cansado -le dijo fijándose en sus ojeras.

-Es que he estado "muy" ocupado -contestó Kisuke con una enigmática sonrisa y alzando las cejas. Yoruichi sonrió.

Rukia solo advirtió en el hecho de que el ex capitán olía a cajas de cartón guardadas y se mostraba como si guardara un secreto. Ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que él escucharía la conversación.

Y es que Urahara, después de oír aquella confidencia, estaba casi seguro de que estaba embarazada, y le asombraba y le encantaba que ni siquiera lo sospechara. Y lo que es más: Sabía que la intensi dad de los sentimientos de Ichigo se dispararían, como el placer que lo invadiría el saber que Rukia llevaba en las entrañas un hijo suyo, al enterarse de la buena nueva.

Kisuke volvía a ver a Yoruichi y a Rukia alternativamente, con una secreta y ajena alegría. La mujer-gato le miró complacida y sofocó una risita. Rukia lo sorprendió observándola con aquella extraña intensidad.

El arqueó una ceja mientras se apoyaba en la pared y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tus mejillas vuelven a tener color, Kuchiki-San.

-Me encuentro mejor, el té ha suavizado mi estómago. Aunque tengo sueño… A todas horas… Como ahorita -bostezó-.

Urahara sabía que Kurosaki Isshin habría bailado de alegría al escuchar sus palabras.

Su nieto.

El hijo de Rukia e Ichigo, su antiguo alumno.

Se estremeció de placer al imaginar la reacción de su amigo; al ver que su sueño de convertirse en abuelo se hacía realidad… Sonrió también al imaginar la expresión en los rostros de los Capitanes y Tenientes del Seireitei. La de Kurotsuchi Mayuri y del Capitán Comandante se llevaría las palmas… Y se estremeció aún más al imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de cierta persona que se mencionó al inició de la charla: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ah, los amigos. Para que están los amigos…


	28. Perfume de Princesa

¡Hola! Me alegra tanto saber que mi regreso -anterior- fue apoteósico (vanidad aparte) y que el corto anterior "Sospechoso" fuera de su agrado. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

No obstante, veo que nadie dijo nada sobre mi decisión de aumentar los relatos de 30 a 35… Dejando de lado eso, reitero mi posición y decirles que ya están enlistados los momentos a tratar en esta seguidilla de historias. Hay varias IchiRuki, aunque para la viñeta, drabble y one-shot final estoy pensando en algo variado, tanto de personajes como de mini-historias... Y ya no adelanto más.

Nuevamente, perdonen mi ausencia. No he podido conectarme como quisiera y simplemente he estado online gracias a mi celular. Sin embargo haré lo posible por pasarme más seguido por este sitio. Y es que, además de reajustar mis escritos, he estado ocupada con mis cosas de la universidad -que todavía no me suelta- y en la traducción de la última novela de Bleach. Sí, me refiero a ""Death Save The Strawberry. OWO

Paso a los reviews: Gracias a: **darisu-chan **me da gusto que estés al pendiente de "Momentos" y que continúes comentando, sobre tu review te diré que estoy preparando algo sobre las reacciones de cada uno de los involucrados aunque en el corto de hoy muestro un vistazo de ello; **Nany Kuchiki** de nuevo reiterar mi agradecimiento por ser fiel a mis relatos, de corazón espero que mis siguientes cortos te gusten, espero que comentes el de ahora pues va con cariño para mis lectores; **giby-chan **sobre tu duda, el IchiRuki ya sabe que serán padres, lo que pasa es que "Momentos" no es un fanfic en sí, sino una seguidilla de variadas historias… En resumen, sí existen historias entrelazadas, pero éstas no van en orden, así que tú solo espera los nuevos mini-relatos para leerlos y comentarlos, gracias por seguir en sintonía; **Umee-chan** gracias por apoyarme siempre en todo amiga, ya te confirmé como mi Beta para la traducción de la novela de Bleach, saludos; **metitus** gracias por volver a comentar mis mini-historias, sobre la reacción de Isshin, ya se sabrá algo de él -y de varios personajes-, pero eso será más adelante. Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de nuestra querida amiga _Sakura-Jeka_? Hace bastante que no sé de ella y me preocupa… ¡No la encuentro conectada ni al Twitter! Salúdala de mi parte; **kaoru240** gracias por pasarte a mi colección de historias, me da gusto que "Momentos" esté en tus favoritos, yo solo espero que sigas leyendo y comentando los que vendrán, restando el de hoy solo faltan 7 para que esta saga de hazañas se termine, saludos para ti, y finalmente **IchiLoveRuki** gracias por pasar a mi perfil de FF y leer esta serie de historias cortas, así mismo, gracias por tu review.

En fin, a todo mundo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi colección de historias. ¡Hasta pronto!

_**Post Data:**__ ¡Hey! Ese Tite se está pasando de troll. ¡Mató a mi amado Kuchiki Byakuya! Y ahora resulta que Ichigo es Quincy… ¡WTF! Kubo desgraciado, también nos ha dejado con sequía IchiRuki. TOT_

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pareja:** Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Resumen:** "El amor hace milagros".

**Género:** Angst/Romance/Family

**Advertencia:** Es un Universo Alterno - AU.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Momentos"**

**Perfume de Princesa**

Del 17 de abril de 2009 al 06 de noviembre de 2012, Ulquiorra Schiffer había permanecido en estado de coma, a causa de una explosión ocurrida en su lugar de trabajo.

Su esposa Orihime, con una fidelidad y amor a toda prueba, lo había visitado diariamente en el hospital del distrito de Karakura, Japón, donde estaba internado. Incluso, le había pedido a uno de sus amigos, el Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, que fuera el médico de cabecera de su marido convaleciente.

Esta mujer, a cada momento hacía oraciones pidiendo el milagro que le devolvieran la conciencia…

Procuraba pasar con su esposo la mayor parte del tiempo posible, ya sea leyéndole libros, contándole sus pequeñas anécdotas diarias, charlando con él o incluso ayudando a las enfermeras en el aseo de su cuerpo, cambiando las sábanas o acomodándolo en la cama hospitalaria.

Después de ese largo tiempo de espera, el día en el que Orihime recordaba el aniversario de su boda y quiso usar el perfume que se había puesto la noche de la luna de miel, ocurrió el prodigio.

Ulquiorra, inconsciente, sintió aquel olor tan agradable y comenzó a reaccionar, abrió poquito a poco los ojos y apretó la mano de su amada.

"El amor hace milagros" susurró Schiffer Inoue Orihime, antes de llorar de alegría y abrazar a su esposo.


End file.
